


JEZEBEL

by GrumpyFluffnugget



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, im still figuring it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyFluffnugget/pseuds/GrumpyFluffnugget
Summary: Jezebel is the youngest of six siblings. She's also the daughter of Lucifer. In Hell, Jezebel dreams of going to the Above where none of her siblings or even her have ventured as it is forbidden to them. As Lucifer decides to give up his title as King of Hell, tensions brew among the siblings. When he tells them they're not ready the second youngest, Jynx, is angered and does something that could change Hell forever. To protect Jezebel, Lucifer sends her to the Above where she learns to live like a human...only for her to fall in love with the sound of music and a beautiful woman.- ALSO FOUND ON MY WATTPAD: GrumpyFluffnugget- BASED FROM AND WILL INCLUDE MUSIC BY THE EVER SO AMAZING BAND GHOST B.C. (SO THIS IS A DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GHOST B.C. CONTENT!)- Slow Updates!- Tags/Warnings/possibly rating will change!- First two chapters are short(ish)-Original work (due to plot and storyline) but a song fic at the same time i guess? (Due to the music used)
Kudos: 6





	1. I

When you hear the word Jezebel you think of a whore. A mistress of seduction, a desperate woman seeking attention. Not at all the meaning behind my name. I am Jezebel, sixth and final child of Lucifer. My brothers and sisters and I were born of the same goat-horned mother, so try being mommy’s favorite when you have five other siblings to worry about. Adrien was the first born, Lazarus the second, Nephali the third, then Vero, then Jynx and finally, me. 

Over the years, we have been waiting for Father to anoint one of us the new Prince or Princess of Hell. I could honestly care less if I was the next to take the throne, simply because I’m not fit for this line of work. Adrien maybe, or even Vero. Nephali would rule the hell out of Hell for sure. All I care about is going to the Above. Where the humans do most of their sinning. I want to see what it’s like up there but Father says it’s forbidden. Only to us, though. The only contact we get from the Above is the damned. 

I look out my window frame and see the fiery gate that brings the souls in. The view I have, compared to everyone else’s, is amazing. I get up from my bed and walk over, leaning against the obsidian pane. I look down and see two of the guards at the stairs leading to the castle doors holding their pitchforks. You would think that Father would kill that stereotype, but no. “Jezebel!” Nephali’s voice booms through the walls and halls of the castle, making me jump and turn to the door just in time to see her tall figure walk through with an ear to ear grin. Seeing her smile was truly terrifying. “Yeah, Neph?” I nervously asked, knowing she was up to no good. “Father wants us in the throne room. I think he’s finally going to anoint one of us.” She said, holding her arm out to me. A nervous chuckle escaped my mouth as I lock my arm with hers. She leads me out of my room to the many, many stairs going down to the main floor. 

As we walked, I heard the whooshing sound of the wings of demons, the screams of the damned and the oddly relaxing sounds of lava. I looked at my sister, her long black hair flowing with every step we took. She looked at me with her blood red eyes and smiled. I smiled back and sighed with relief when we reached the main floor. We started walking toward the throne room. The closer we got, the louder my other siblings’ voices got signalling they were already there. I focused my ears, listening in on their conversation.

“Why would Jezebel need to be down here? We both know he isn’t going to pick her. She’s weak.” Jynx said, her voice was deep and filled with aggravation. “Doesn’t mean he shouldn’t include her. She’s his daughter, too.” Vero said, soft spoken as he always is. “Jynx may have a point. I’m not bad talking Jez, but she isn’t exactly Hell ruling material. Me on the other hand...” Lazarus said, with his cocky ass attitude. I roll my eyes at his remark. “Should one of us go get her?” Adrien asked, his voice full of concern. It went quiet. I heard him huff. “Did nobody seriously think to get her?” He asked, his tone now filled with anger.

We made it to the room before someone could answer and all eyes were on us. “Are we late?” Neph asked with a laugh. “Hey Jez.” Adrien said with a toothy smile. “Hey.” I said, looking down at the ground. I was too upset with the way they were talking about me. Vero seemed to notice and nudged my arm with his elbow. “You know, I’m sure Jynx didn’t mean it. She’s just on edge about this whole thing.” He said, giving me one of his reassuring smiles. I nodded in agreement and walked over to one of the large stools that was placed in front of the throne. Soon after I heard the echoing thump of Father’s footfalls. The large doors to the left of me slowly opened and in walked his two servants, which were soon followed by him. He strutted to his throne and sat down, his servants on either side of him. “My children. Come, sit.” He said, waving the rest of them over. Adrien and Nephali took their seats on either side of me; Jynx and Vero took their seats beside Nephali and Lazarus sat beside Vero.

We sat in silence, waiting for Father to speak first. He stared at us, eyeing us down one by one. It made me nervous, usually he would get into his lecture by now. He took in a breath and exhaled. “As you have been told, I’m going to give up the throne soon. As much as I love being the King, I have decided it would be best if someone took my place. Who better than one of my children?” He said with a large smile. “Question is, who is worthy enough to be my heir?” He asked, looking us over again. 

I wondered as well. Which one of us would he pick? Adrien? Sure, he had devilish features; long black hair, red eyes as dark as blood, a sharp jawline. The horns on his head were the same as the rest of ours. His personality fit the bill too; he's determined, well put together, wise. I look at Lazarus. Maybe him? He didn't have the long black hair, but he definitely had a ruling face. Sure, he's cocky but he's also very smart and tough with a sword. His eyes were like fathers', goatlike. 

Now Vero? Sure his looks were rather on the younger side, but don't let the babyface fool you. Like Lazarus and father, his eyes were also goatlike. He's quiet most of the time and very soft spoken; but he's also sincere and actually likes looking over the torture down below. Even Nephali could rule. Being father's first daughter and all? She's definitely got the darkness to be Hell's next ruler. She, too, has long black hair; her eyes a lighter shade of red, her face was sharp and toned. She was beautiful, even for a Devil. She's very loyal and strong, she even has one hell of a voice on her. 

But Jynx? Help both of the kingdoms if she rules the throne. Sure she was persistant and devoted, but she's very cruel. Hee looks even say so. Her long and messy black hair, the intense black of her eyes. The constant expression of anger. 

Then there's me. I wouldn't know what to do if he picked me. 

“Such a tough decision. Though it’s one I’ve made very quickly.” I closed my eyes, hoping Jynx wasn’t his top choice. “None of you are ready to take on the throne.” I opened my eyes and saw his face emotionless, a sign he wasn’t joking. “What?!” Jynx shouted, standing from her seat. I looked at Neph who was equally as shocked. “What do you mean ‘none of us’?” Lazarus asked. He looked in our direction and sighed. “I mean, that none of you are ready to even think about ruling over this kingdom.” He said. I heard Jynx growl very deeply. “How dare you insinuate that I am not ready!” “We.” Adrien said, staring at Jynx with his dark eyes. “Right, we!” Jynx said, correcting herself. “What I said goes.” He said. Jynx angrily stomped out of the room, leaving us. “Adrien, Lazarus. I have something to discuss with you. The rest of you may go.” I stood and left the room as quickly as I could. It was times like this that I wish I was in the Above. I wanted to just walk through the gate, and join the humans. Then again, how would my looks serve up there? I have horns, sometimes I forget that. 

I made it to my room and opened the door only to find my friend, Mariana, sitting in one of my chairs. Her hair flowed past her breasts, black as the pit. Her horns protrude from her forehead, over the top of her head, the end tips barely resting along her upper back. She sweetly smiled at me, her teeth however, not so sweet. But I still appreciated her smile.

“Hey, Jez. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out near the gate? Heard we got some newcomers on the way.” She said with a big smile. I sighed and sat down next to her. “Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did you not want me here because I can leave you alone, if you want.” She rambled on. I put my finger on her lips, shushing her. “I like having you here. Father just spoke with us. He doesn’t think we’re ready to even be considered as the heir to the throne.” I say, plopping down on my bed. She turned to me, her face full of pity. "I'm sorry to hear that." I laughed at her response. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad he said that. Now I don't have to worry about it." I said. She laid down beside me, resting her chin on her palms. "Shouldn't you worry about it?" She asked. "I should, but I don't. Mainly because I know I'm not fit to rule. Jynx said it downstairs. I'm weak." I said, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe so, but you're the smartest devil I know." She said with a smile.

I looked at her, her black eyes staring down at me. I was lucky enough to talk Father into letting her have the privilege to drop in whenever she wanted. She's the only "good" friend I have here, and I'm very lucky to have her. "On second thought, let's go to the gate." I said earning a toothy smile and laugh from the demon in front of me. She got up and helped me stand. Just before we reached my door it swung open, revealing Vero. "Do you have a minute?" He asked, looking at Mariana. I looked at her and nodded. "You go, I'll catch up." I told her. She walked past him and headed down the stairs. He looked at me and his expression was very concerning. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "They wanted me to tell you. Father’s putting them on the Guard." I couldn't believe what I heard. "Did they say why?" He shook his head. "No, but I did overhear Father. He's upping the Guard, something about taking precautions." It didn't make any sense to me. "You think it has to do with Jynx's outburst?" I asked him, earning a shrug in response. "Who knows? But I know she isn't that stupid." I nod in agreement and walked past him.

After I made it down the stairs I saw Lazarus and Adrien standing in front of the throne room doors. They looked at me and the looks on their faces just told me to ignore it. So I did. I walked out of the castle doors, and was greeted by the heavy heat. As I walked down the stairs I was greeted by the Generals that were lined up and down the edges. I stared down at the gate, watching the souls come through. I reached to bottom in no time and was greeted by Mariana. "Took you long enough." She said. I began to walk with her as we went toward the gate. I looked around at the other demons and wondered if one of them were conspiring to possibly hurt Father. Not like they could kill him anyway. I stared at the gatekeeper, who was focused as always, and thought how easy his job is. Just staying in one spot, all day, all night watching new souls come in, taking them down to the torture rooms or to Father himself. This is something I could see myself doing. 

I look up at the dark red hue of the sky and wonder what life would be like up there. Surely with people constantly coming in, I say life would be a good old time. It's always been a mystery to me why Father didn't allow us up there. Perhaps it had something to do with who we are, personality wise. Surely, I'll be allowed to go up there one day. Just have to do a lot of begging. 

As we stood next to the gate, a few more souls came in. I stared as they struggled to stand, their legs wobbly, their clothes torn from the flames. They looked around, confused as to where they were. “Where am I?” One whimpered. “Welcome. I see your journey was terrible. You’re in Hell, a dreadful place ruled by an appalling King. It’s wonderful.” He smiled before his face turned back to stone. “Alright! Leash ‘em and drag ‘em!” The gatekeeper yelled as a ram horned demon with bat like wings wrapped a flaming rope around their necks and dragged them onward. I laugh at the gatekeeper’s enthusiasm. “Someone sure takes their job seriously.” I say. He smiled at me. “Really, you think so?” He asked. 

At the castle, Jynx was in her room pacing the floor. “I deserve that throne. How dare he say ‘we’ aren’t ready? I’ve been looking forward to this day for thousands of years!” She yelled punching the wall. “I’ll show him how ready I am.” She said walking over to the obsidian window pane. “Soon, they will all answer to me.” She looked down at the gate, her lips curled into a wicked sneer when she saw Jezebel. “Starting with you.”

I made it back to the castle after breaking away from Mariana, well she had demon stuff to do so I left her alone. As I walked to the stairs I heard a noise in the throne room. I leaned over the railing and saw the door was cracked open. I stepped down and walked down the long hall to the door. I peeked in and saw Nephali standing in front of the throne. “You sure suck at sneaking.” She said, turning her head to look at me. I laugh, walking up to her. “You okay?” I ask. She shook her head with a sly chuckle. “I’ve been thinking long and hard." "About?" She fully turned to me. "What would happen when he gives up his throne, if the servants and the Guard and the other demons would agree or if they would break out into chaos." This was the first time I saw this much worry in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder in reassurance. I didn't have to say a word, as she gave me a small nod in reply. "Go back to your room, Jezebel. You shouldn't worry about this." She said, turning back to the throne.

_I see._

I quickly turned and left the throne room. 

In Lucifer’s auditorium of a room, he was pacing back and forth muttering nonsense to himself. His footfalls echoed the large room, bouncing off the crimson red walls. His servants, Cain and Mortimer, slowly creeped in. They were huddled under their long black robes, their hoods so large it covered almost their whole head. “Master?” Mortimer mumbled. Lucifer stopped in his tracks to look him in the eye. “Mortimer, Cain. What have you found out?” He asked, crossing his arms. Mortimer stepped forward and lowered his hood. “Master, there was talk. From some of the--” “What were they speaking of?” Lucifer asked, sitting in a large chair adjacent to the large slab of obsidian he used at a bed. Mortimer looked on, terrified of his master’s reaction. Cain noticed his body language and stepped in to respond.

“They were saying that you didn’t pick the new ruler because you don’t want to give up the throne, that you’re selfish.” Lucifer stared at the red wall, slowly standing up. He walked over to the smaller men and looked at both of them. “You were in the room. You know that isn’t true. Would you want someone like Jynx to rule over you, how about Lazarus? Do you want an inexperienced Devil rule over a kingdom that I've spent thousands of years trying to maintain?” Mortimer started to quake with fear as Cain remained as still as stone, his face blank. “Are you starting to doubt me, Cain?”

Lucifer watched as Cain’s stone face slowly started to shift as a sly smirk grew on his lips. “No. Master.” He said in a deceitful tone. Lucifer stared deep into Cain’s black eyes, hoping to dig into his mind to find something, only he found nothing. Not a single thought.


	2. II

I left my room in hopes of spending time with Father today. He’s been in such a mood after Jynx’s outburst and I really can’t blame him. She’s been acting like a spoiled child, locking herself in her room, refusing to come out. As I walked down the hallway leading to her room I saw Cain in front of the door, talking. He looked at me and abruptly turned to leave. I hurried up to the door and saw Jynx closing it. What they were speaking about I don't know, but it couldn't have been good if they were sneaking around.

I walked down the stairs, thinking of things to do. Maybe go stand by the gate, or sit in the throne room, or maybe even walk around the fiery brimstone outside the castle; talk about different things, not family related. Ever since I was born, I was always his favorite. I never understood why, as he loves all of us equally. I asked Nephali once and she said that he sees the good in me. We all have his blood flowing through our veins, we’re all special but he seems to love me more. What’s good about the Devil’s children? That’s what I’ve been asking myself for a long time. 

I made it to the main floor and made a beeline towards the throne room. I noticed Adrien and Lazarus weren’t standing at the door.  _ Weird.  _ Walking closer, I heard Father’s voice along with Mortimer's and stopped at the door. "Cain was speaking with Jynx, my Lord." He sounded like he was scared to even speak. "Who told you this?" My father's voice was surprisingly calm, as if he knew that himself. I peeked through the crack and saw Mortimer shiver as he let out a breath. “It was Cain himself, master. He spoke with me before he went up.” He said, taking a step back.

As I leaned further to listen, the hinges creaked, lightly echoing around the hallway. I looked and saw Father and Mortimer looking in my direction. “Jezebel.” Father said, smiling. He turned his head to Mortimer and motioned him away. He walked away, putting his oversized hood back on his head. “Come in, Jez.” Father said, walking to his throne. I nervously walked in, thinking I’ve done something wrong. “How long were you standing there?” He asked me as I sat on one of the chairs in front of him. “Not long. I heard about Cain. I saw him at Jynx’s door when I was coming down.” I say. He slowly nodded and tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. “Is everything okay, Father?” I ask. He shook his head and smiled. “Nothing you should worry about, okay?” He paused, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. “What did you come to see me about?” He asked me. “I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me today, I know you’ve been stressed lately.” I ask him. 

He smiled sweetly at me, leaning back. “I would love to. What did you have in mind?” I thought, searching the back of my brain for things Father found interesting but came up short. So instead I said the first thing that came to mind. “Visit the torture rooms? I know how much you enjoy it there.” He laughed. “Jez, I know that area makes you uncomfortable. How about we stroll around the gates?” He stood up, adjusting his long black jacket. “Um, yeah. Sure.” I said, standing as well. He arched his arm out and smiled as I linked mine through his. He led me out of the throne room, down the long hall and out the castle doors. 

We walked down the stairs, the guards kneeling as we walked past them. I looked around, the view is never going to get old. The red hue of the sky, the big flames coming from the Pit, the cracks in the rocks glow a faint red. We made it to the gate, the fire around it was burning brighter than ever. I watched as a few of the damned fell through. They looked around, some confused, some scared. I saw Father’s face light up with joy, and it made me smile. “Why are you so happy, Father?” I ask. He turned his head, his dark red goat like eyes staring down at me. “Jez, I can’t tell you how many souls I’ve seen come through this gate. Some of whom I made into servants, demons. Majority of them are sent to the torture rooms where they belong, others are sent to the Pit for eternity,” He paused to look at the one on the ground. “Like him. It still amazes me that even the young ones come through.” I look at the damned soul on the ground, he’s a child. Doesn’t even look old enough to know what sin was. The flaming rope came from nowhere, dragging the screaming boy along to the Pit. This is the first time I’ve felt bad for a soul. To think, Father wants one of us to be in charge of this. My arm fell from his as my eyes traveled along the drag marks on the sulfur pathway.  _ Jynx can never, ever take his place. Hell would be worse than it already is.  _ A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I look up at Father, who is looking back with concern. “Should we head back?” He asked. 

When we made it back to the castle, I went to the very top floor and stood outside the door to Nephali’s room. I hesitated to knock, knowing she was probably meditating. I brought my knuckles to the door, gently, and waited. When there was no answer I decided to turn only to hear the door creak open, along with my sister’s voice. “Jez, are you alright?” She asked. I slowly turned, trying to find the words to say. She extended her arm, offering her hand to me. I took it and she gently pulled me into her room. “Jez, don’t hide your feelings. I felt your energy as you were coming up.” She said, sitting on the solid iron bench beside the big arch window. “I saw a child enter through the gate. I don’t know how to feel now, knowing that even the young can be sent here.” Nephali looked at me with knowing eyes and patted the spot next to her. I sat down and immediately felt her hand on the top of my head, slowly petting. Something about this gesture always calmed me, it was like she was pulling the negative energy out of my body. I leaned into her side, resting my head on her shoulder as she lightly scratched at my head. “I know how it is.” She whispered. I felt her trace the small horns protruding from my forehead. I close my eyes and nuzzled into her touch.  _ You’re too good for this place, Jez.  _ My eyes open when I hear her think. I know it wasn’t meant for me to hear, but I did. And she was right.

Lucifer sat on his throne leaning forward, his face in his hands. Mortimer entered the room, followed by Cain, and knelt at his feet. “Master.” He said, slowly standing. Lucifer straightened up, looking at Cain with an emotionless face. “Cain. I hear you’ve been speaking to Jynx.” He said. “I was, is that a problem?” Cain answered, his voice full of spite. Lucifer blinked and slowly stood. He walked down the three steps and stood in front of Cain. “You will tell me what you were speaking of, and that is not a question it’s a command.” He said. Cain scoffed and shook his head. “She doesn’t like your decision. She thinks you’ve overstepped your time. But even you knew that.” He said. Mortimer softly whimpered in fear of what was about to happen. Lucifer eyed Cain and quietly chuckled, which eventually turned into a cackle. “Did she now?” He asked. “Are you her servant now? Do you answer to her? Clearly you’ve forgotten who your master is.” Lucifer got closer to Cain’s face to where their noses were almost touching. “If you have forgotten I will  _ make  _ you remember!” He shouted, his voice echoing in the room and out into the hall. The guards outside turned their heads to the castle, mumbling amongst themselves. Cain set his jaw, eyes boring into his master’s. “Do I need to make you remember, Cain? Or has your memory suddenly returned?” Lucifer said through clenched teeth. 

After leaving Nephali’s, I made my way to my room where I needed to be. I opened the door and quickly walked in, shutting it behind me. I jumped on my bed, landing on my stomach, and let out a groan. I thought about what Neph said, well thought, about me being too good for Hell. It’s my home sure, but she’s right. I don’t know how but I know I belong in the Above. I close my eyes and sigh. I really wished Mariana was here right now, I could use her advice. 

Nephali made her way to the Guard’s quarters where she knew she would find Lazarus and Adrien. Adrien was sitting on the iron bench with Lazarus standing beside him. He was going on about how he’s a better sword wielder. Nephali could see the annoyed look on Adrien’s face. “Adrien, Laz. I need to speak with you.” She said, earning their attention.  _ Thank you,  _ Adrien thought. “What’s going on?” He asked. “Jez came to me, upset. She saw a child enter through the gate. It broke her pretty bad.” Lazarus laughed. “She needs to learn that even children have sins. I’ve heard they’re notorious liars.” Nephali and Adrien glowered at him. “Laz, Jezebel has never seen child come here. You’re forgetting Father has tried to keep her from that.” Adrien spoke, his voice managed to stay calm. “But she still goes to the gate anyway, with that demon Mariana. She was bound to see a young one, that’s all I’m saying.” Lazarus’s attempt to defend himself failed as Adrien sent him flying across the room. He crashed into one of the pillars and landed on the floor. “Got it. I’ll shut up.” He groaned. 

“How is she?” Adrien asked. “She came to my room, upset. I’ve never seen her this upset.” She said, sitting down on the bench opposite Adrien. Lazarus groaned as he stood up. He walked over and sat beside Adrien. “Does Father know?” Adrien asked. “She went with Father, wanted to spend time with him. Get his mind off of the asshole upstairs.” Nephali said, motioning upwards. Lazarus chuckled at the use of the term only to stop when Adrien lifted his pointer finger. “When I have the time, I’ll talk to her.” Adrien said. Nephali nodded in agreement, and stood to leave. “Actually, I’ll come with you.” He said, standing to follow. “Laz, stay here and stay alert.” Lazarus saluted him with a smirk. 

I lay on my back, listening to the sounds of the place I call home. It sucked Mariana had business in the Above, but she was with the group of demons that go up regularly. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, she had to. They were the temptation that drove humans to sin. It’s because of Mariana that souls come through. I sat up against my headboard and looked straight out the window.  _ What if?  _ What if I wasn’t his daughter? What if I was just another human, and I was up there? Would I be driven to the same madness they turn to? Would I damn my soul for eternity, risk being tortured by Beelzebub or Asmodeus?

What if I was the unlucky one? The one that had a demon whispering into my ear, telling me to do horrible things? Murder, rape, stealing, lying. Why do they tell them to do those things? The torture rooms are only for the very bad souls, the ones with years of sin on them. Father knows what their sins are as soon as they come through the gate. But what could a ten year old do that was so bad? 

I move my leg so my foot hits the floor and I stand. I walk to the window and lean against the pane. I look at the new souls getting dragged to the Pit, and some to the torture. They can’t be saved. Once you’re damned, you’re damned. That’s what Nephali explained to me. The demons entice, the souls come, the sins are pulled from them in a form of energy that helps Hell thrive. I shake my head and sigh. “It’s never going to happen.” I say to myself. “You’re right.” I hear someone say.  _ What the?  _ I turn and see Jynx standing in front of me with an angered expression. “When did you get here? I didn’t hear you.” I say, looking at my door which was still closed and locked. “Jezebel, Father’s favorite.” Jynx said in almost a shiver. I could tell she was angry. “If this is about what happened yesterday, it’s not my fault.” I say. Jynx reached behind me and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling tight. I yelp out in pain. “It is! Ever since you were born, Father forgot about me. They all did! Mother forgot about me!” Jynx yelled, her face was still unable to read. “I want you to suffer, Jez. Then after you, I’m moving on to the rest then to Father. And I  _ will  _ take that throne and do a better job than any of you could ever!” She said through clenched teeth. 

Adrien and Nephali made their way up to Jezebel’s room. Only for Nephali to stop abruptly. “What?” He asked. Nephali felt Jynx and Jezebel’s energy radiating from her room. “Jynx is with her.” She said, hurrying up the stairs followed by Adrien. When they reached her door Adrien went to open it. “It’s locked.” He closed his eyes.  _ Vero. Get Lazarus and the Guard.  _ He sent a thought to Vero, who was tending to the torture of a soul the recently recieved. “Jynx open the door!” Nephali shouted through the door while Adrien kept trying to kick it down. 

Jynx was pinning me against the wall, her hand still in my hair. “Why?” I ask. “I hate you. Plain and simple. Father was wrong not to pick. He’s had the throne for a fucking millenea, it’s clearly time for a new devil and it isn’t going to be you. Or Nephali, or Vero, or any of them!” She yelled. I could see the darkness in her eyes. The crimson red that filled them, was now black. She looked at me before throwing me across the room. My body made contact with the wall and fell. I groan as I landed on my chest. I could hear Nephali and Adrien outside my room. “Don’t you fucking hurt her, Jynx!” It was muffled, but I could tell that was Adrien. Jynx squatted beside me and grabbed my hair again, lifting my head so she could look at me. “You’re so weak. You really can’t call yourself Lucifer’s child when you can’t even fight back. You have no power.” I opened my mouth to speak, only to feel a fist against my cheek. My face made impact with the floor as she let go of my hair once more. 

Lazarus, Vero and three of the guardsmen were standing in the medium sized hallway, trying to get the door open. Lazarus and Adrien were pushing against the door. It started to crack and groan, a sign it was about to snap in half. “Jez, hang in there!” Lazarus shouted. 

I heard Lazarus yell, and the door start to snap. I managed to get on my back, only for Jynx to straddle me and hold a dagger to my throat. “You can’t kill me.” I say. “Or what? Where will I go?” She raised the obsidian dagger, it’s point aimed at my heart. Before she could finish me off, the door snapped open and she was sent backward into the wall on the other side of the room. I saw Lazarus kneel beside me and felt him grab my arm, helping me up. I saw three guards enter my room, along with Adrien, swords in hand. Lazarus and Nephali helped me out of the room as I heard Jynx struggling with them. 

We entered the throne room, where Father was sitting. “Father!” Nephali yelled, getting his attention. He immediately stood up and rushed over. “Jezebel, are you alright?” I saw Mortimer rush over, worried. “Jynx attacked her. Tried to stab her with an obsidian blade.” Lazarus said and the look on Father’s face scared me. “And where is Jynx now?” He asked. “The Guard and Adrien have her. They’re taking her to the Tombs.” Lazarus answered. “Father, we need to get her out of here. She isn’t safe.” Nephali added. He nodded and rubbed his chin in thought. I looked at Mortimer then looked around the room. “Father, where’s Cain?” I asked. He looked at me. “I sent him to the torture rooms. He was out of line.” He replied. Mortimer cautiously walked up and placed a hand on Father’s shoulder. “Master, might I suggest what we discussed before?” He said, his left hand trembling. Father looked at him as if in debate before looking at me. 

He looked at Nephali and Lazarus and nodded. “I need you two to take Jezebel to my quarters below. Wait for me there.” He said, walking to the large doors and pushing them closed. “Why?” Lazarus asked. “Don’t ask questions, just do it.” I looked at Father before getting pulled toward the stairs leading to his quarters. 

Once inside, we waited. “What’s going on?” I asked, worried about what’s going to happen. “We don’t know.” Footsteps echoed the halls outside the door. We stood up, Lazarus jumping in front of me prepared to take anything on. Father walked in and quickly closed the door behind him. “Jezebel, come here.” He said extending his balled up fist. I slowly walked up and held my hand under his. He placed his fist over and opened it. I felt something metallic drop onto mine. I look, it’s a ring. “Put it on.” He said, walking over to the wall adjacent of his bed. It had markings all around. I put the ring on my right middle finger and walked up to him, staring at it. “What is this about?” Lazarus asked, confused. Nephali was smart and figured it out immediately. “Just watch Laz.” 

He turned to look at me. “Jezebel. I’m sending you to the surface.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “To the Above?” He nodded. “It’s called Earth, Jez. It’s the only way to keep you safe.” I turn to my brother and sister. “What about my siblings? What about you?” I feel myself start to tremble with worry. He put his hands on my shoulders, calming me down. “We’ll be fine. But you’re too important for us to lose.” He said, backing up. “Just put the main part on that symbol, it’ll take you from there.” He added, bringing me in for a hug. “I can’t leave you.” I say, looking at him with pleading eyes. “You  _ have  _ to.” He said, grabbing my hand and pressing the ring against the symbol on the wall. Then they weren’t there. They were gone.

I was in a dark place, crawling. I could hear muffled sounds as I clawed my way up. I kept clawing until my fingers came into contact with cool air. I pulled myself up until the top part of my body was out of what looked like the ground. I looked around and what I saw amazed me. I have finally reached the Above. I pulled myself out of the ground until I was on my feet. I breathed in the air and exhaled through my mouth. “Jezebel?” I heard a very familiar voice say. 


	3. III

I turned to look at the person who called my name and saw a girl sitting on a bench. "Who are you?" I ask. She laughed, standing up and slowly walking over to me. "Jez, it's me." She said. I squinted, trying to figure out who she was. Then it hit me. "Mariana?" I say, looking her up and down. She looked...normal. Her horns were gone, her eyes were an icy blue. Her hair remained the same color, but it was straighter. Her teeth were the whitest thing I've ever seen. She was so...beautiful. "What're you doing up here? _How_ did you get here?" She asked me, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. I look where I had emerged, the hole now closed as if nothing had happened. "Father. He sent me." I say. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why, what...did something happen?" I could tell she was concerned. How was I going to tell her I was attacked, by Jynx of all people? 

She saw my expression change and led me to the bench. I looked around, taking in our location. "Jez, please answer me." She said. I opened my mouth to speak, telling her the actions that took place. About my sister’s attempt of stabbing me, her betrayal towards Father and where she was sent to. It pained me to think that my own sister wanted to hurt me, and our father too. 

I brought my hand up to look at the silver band on my finger. She huffed and brought me closer. "Shit." Was all she could say. I rested my head on her shoulder. We stayed like this for a bit before I felt a shiver go down my spine. "And the worst part? Father said he was sending me here to protect me. To live as…" I trailed off when I saw a tower in the distance. It was glowing. "What is that?" I ask, clutching the jacket tighter around me. She looked in the direction I was and laughed. "That's an office building." I hummed, taking in its features. "If you're going to live amongst them, you need to know what certain stuff is and how to do certain things." She traced my forehead, where my bangs rested. "And that means not talking about where you actually came from." She added. I nodded in agreement. "So I take it you're going to be my teacher?" I snarked. Her eyebrows raised as she let out a dry laugh. "I guess so," She paused to look around before standing up. "Come on. Let's walk around." She helped me up and locked her fingers with mine.

She showed me around the area we were. It was very open, there were concrete pathways leading in every direction, benches placed here and there. "What is this place?" I ask her. She smiled sweetly, her hold loosening. "It's called a park. It's where the humans come to run, ride bikes, be active mostly." She motioned around us. "Those tall wooden things, they're trees. Oddly enough, they provide oxygen for the world. It might take you a bit to get used to the air here." She said. 

I looked around, seeing more of those buildings in the distance, and breathed out. I was astonished. I saw a small mist come from my mouth. "Where exactly is 'here'?" I ask. "Big welcome sign on the outskirts says 'Welcome to Pikeville, Kentucky.' This is downtown." I shiver, feeling the cold air run down my spine. "It's freezing up here." I pulled the jacket closed, trapping the bit of warmth radiating from my body. "It gets cold here. We need to get you some warmer clothes, and a place to sleep." She said walking on, leaving me standing. She stopped in her tracks and turned to wave me over. "Well come on." She said. 

I followed her to a weird looking contraption. It was black with red stripes going down the top, along with big wheels. She opened the door for me, putting her free hand on my shoulder. I look at her, confused. "Get in. Sit there." She said motioning to the black seat. I crawled in, sitting down as she closed the door with a slam. She walked around the front and got on the other side. I looked at the wheel in front of her, then my eyes shifted down to what looked like a stick with weird markings. She pulled something silver out of her pocket, I recognized it as as key, and stuck it in a keyhole, turning it. A loud noise filled my ears making me jump. Mariana quickly put her hand on my knee. "Jez, Jez. It's okay, you're alright." She said. The noise faded to a vibrating hum. "What was that?" I ask. "I was just turning the engine on. This is a car, it’s a form of transportation.” I stared at the shelf in front of me. “In there, airbags. To protect them from collisions if they just so happen to get into one.” I could almost hear that smirk. My eyes followed her hand to a handle in the center of us. She pulled it back then we started moving. “I’ll have to teach you to drive.” She mumbled as she turned the wheel. 

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“My apartment, one I share with a very complicated soul.” I could hear the irritation in her tone. 

“How so?” 

“She’s religious. Father’s a preacher, mother...well,” she paused, trying to hold back a laugh. 

I got the hint immediately. “Oh. I still don’t see how she’s complicated.” I say, looking at the lit up buildings we passed. 

“She’s the daughter of an over religious twit. She’s been really tough to crack!” She hit the steering wheel at the end of her sentence.

“Is it that serious?” She stopped at a red light and looked at me. 

“I’ve been assigned to damn her soul, a damned soul is good. Without it, Hell wouldn’t exist.” She said, her eyes glowing a faint red.

As she drove us around, I stared at the smaller looking buildings, ones with signs on them. I look at Mariana who was focused on the street. “Mari, those smaller buildings? Are they offices too?” I ask, looking back at them. “No. Most places like that are just stores. Where they buy what they need like; food, clothes, alcohol, etc.” I hummed in fascination. We passed by a smaller building that had a strange sign on the front, _Morningstar Pub_. Walking out of the front door was a beautiful burgundy haired woman followed by a taller lady with short blonde hair. They seemed to be arguing, fighting. I looked out the rear window and saw the taller woman push the other. Mariana emitted a laugh, earning my attention. “What’s so funny?” I ask. She glanced at me with a sinister smirk. “Them fighting, I did that. A while back I corrupted the taller one.” She replied. I softly shook my head. 

Her apartment building stood almost the same height as the offices, though it looked like a small store. “You live in a store?" I ask, an eyebrow raised. She laughed. "Above. Come on." She led me to a door in between the two stores and opened it. I followed her up the stairs, looking around. 

We stopped at the door that was at the very top. There was one on the other side of us, someone else's place maybe. I watched as she stuck a key into the lock and turned the handle. “After you.” I walked into the apartment, which was nicely furnished with a couch, tables, and a strange black rectangle hanging on the wall. The door closed behind me and the sound of her keys hitting the counter followed. I look around and turn to her. “Where’s your roommate?” I ask. She shrugged her jacket off, hanging it on a hook next to the door. “She won’t be home for another couple hours. In the meantime, let me show you around.” She said, taking off her shoes. I look at her clothes and look at mine. They’re burnt, ripped and covered in ash. Hers are clean and more modern. I knew she saw me staring, because she cleared her throat and spoke. “If you want you can borrow some of my clothes, I have a shit ton.” I smile and nod at her gesture. “That would be nice.” 

The next hour she showed and explained the human world to me. From things like kitchen appliances and how to use them, to smaller things like the rectangle hanging on the wall, which I learned is a television. She told me that we needed to do the basic things they do, like eating, sleeping and showering. The shower. That’s one thing I like. It can be hot or cold, depends on how you turn it. It amazes me what’s up here, the world really has evolved from what she told me. It made me think of stuff I heard about the Above, well, Earth down below. How some of it was inaccurate. Then it made me think, why? Why would Father want chaos here? And why did he keep me and my siblings from it? I wish I could ask him, but I can’t. I have no way to reach him, nor did I know how to get back if I wanted to. 

The sound of the door opening brought me out of my thoughts and as I turned to see who it was, I heard her yell. “Mariana, what did I say about leaving your shoes in the middle of the floor?” I look at Mariana, who had her eyes closed for a brief second. “Not to, but I did it anyway.” She smirked. I look and saw a light skinned woman staring at us. “I swear, learn how to respect my rules,” she paused and looked me over. “I’m sorry, who are you?” She asked with a smile. I look at Mariana, who gave me the motion to speak. I look back at the light skinned woman and answered, “Jezebel.” Her eyebrows raised as if shocked by my name. “Jezebel. That’s an interesting name. Forgive the slight outburst, I’m Kit. You must be a friend of Mariana’s then?” I nodded. 

“Yeah, she’s kind of homeless right now. She has nowhere to go so I told her she can stay with us.” I saw Kit’s emotions change immediately. 

“Well sure. I’m not gonna let someone stay on the street,” she paused to think, “you can stay in the spare room. Just have to get a job and pay your part of the rent.” She smiled. 

I look at Mariana, who gave me a look of reassurance. _I can help you with that_. 

The night was long, very long. As I lay in bed, I heard Mariana and Kit arguing over stupid things. Whether it was who did the dishes or who didn’t take the trash out, they were arguing all night. A door was slammed then silence followed. For once I was happy there was no noise, but one thing that concerned me. How was I supposed to sleep? In Hell, we didn’t need sleep. Sure we had beds but that was for relaxing. I try to do what Mariana told me, I closed my eyes and started counting goats. I sighed, frustrated that I couldn’t sleep. I sat up and rested against the headboard. I close my eyes and focus my thoughts to Mariana. 

_Mari, are you awake?_ I lay there, waiting for an answer. I jump when my door opens, revealing Mariana. She walked in and closed it behind her. “Hey, you alright?” She asked, crawling in beside me. “I can’t sleep. It’s difficult.” She chuckles deeply. “I know. It was hard for me the first week. You’re just not tired.” “How does one get tired?” I ask. She responded with a shrug. “Working, staying busy for a while. Or it can just simply come to you.” She said, scooting down to fully lay on her back. I did the same, her eyes on me. 

A while passes and I feel my eyes start to grow heavy. I close them for what seemed like a second and when I opened them again, it was bright outside. I move and feel something pressed against my back. I look and see Mariana snuggled up behind me, her arm draped over my side. I see she changed clothes as she was now wearing a t-shirt, revealing the tattoo on her arm. A goat head inside an inverted pentagram with what looked like blood dripping from it’s horns. Subtle. 

I gently move her arm so I could sit up. She mumbled something incoherently and shifted to her other side. I shook my head and stretched my arms, feeling them pop and crack. I hear Kit in the kitchen, it sounded like she was making food. I look at Mariana, who was still sleeping soundly, and reach over to gently shake her. “Hey.” I whisper, trying not to startle her. “Mariana.” Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me with a smile. “I trust you slept?” She asked, stretching her arms above her head. I shook my head, wondering if I did. “I think I did. I closed my eyes and then it was bright out.” I say, looking at the window. She hummed and sat up. “Yeah. You did.” A knock on the door startled me, then I heard Kit’s voice. “Jez, are you awake?” I could practically hear Mari roll her eyes. “Yeah!” I yell. “Food’s on the counter. Wake up Mariana, she has to be at work at nine!” She yelled back. 

I hear footsteps depart and a door closes, a sign she left. Mariana groaned, rolling out of bed and onto the floor. I watch as she stood up, slowly making her way to the door. “I forgot to tell you. You’re going to be alone until a little after four. That’s when I get home.” She said. “Oh. So I’m here by myself? What am I supposed to do?” I ask. She looked at me, her eyes soft. “Watch tv, lay around. I know Kit said you need to get a job but we can do that tomorrow.” With that she left the room. The door was left open and the smell of whatever Kit made filled my nostrils. I crawled out of bed and left my room only to bump into Mari, who was now fully dressed. I followed her into the kitchen and saw a bowl and plate full of food. “Um, Mari?” She looked at me, her eyebrows raised. “How do I eat?” 

She laughs and shakes her head. “Alright, sit down.” I go over and sit on the couch. She brings two plates and sat them on the table in front of me. She sits down and clears her throat. “Okay. This is called livermush. It’s pretty decent. Go ahead, grab a piece.” I grabbed one of the small looking rectangles and hold it up to inspect it. I look at Mari, who was mocking me. “Now, this is what you do.” 

After Mari left, the day went by slow. I turned the tv on and went through the channels. Nothing caught my interest until I came across a program called Channel 6 News. There was a man in a suit sitting at a table talking about a killing that occurred an hour ago. I turn it up to hear him better. 

“...a bloody murder scene. The killer has been apprehended, but is in a frantic state. Saying that the whisper of another person made him do it.”

Another person? I immediately thought of Mariana and the other demons. How their jobs are to corrupt the humans and make them do whatever they tell them. Then I thought of Kit. How hasn’t she fell under Mari’s spell? Maybe her will is too strong.

Later when they got home, it was the same. They were arguing about bills and money and chores. It ended with Kit slamming the door this time. Mariana sat beside me, holding an application form. “What’s this?” I ask. “A place I like is hiring, maybe you’ll have luck.” She said. I look at the name on the form and immediately recognize the name. Morningstar Pub.


	4. IV

In Hell, things have gone off the tracks. Word was spread around the castle that Jezebel was sent to the surface, and that’s where it was kept. Between Lucifer, his children, Mortimer and the guards. No one in the fiery kingdom knew except them. Everyone else was convinced that Lucifer was keeping her in her room, with no visitation, for her own safety. Adrien and Lazarus made it their duty to send more guards to watch Jynx’s cell, while Vero maintained order in the torture rooms. Nephali, however, was left worried about the safety of both her father and sister. 

Her footsteps echoed off the castle walls as she made her way down the long hallway. She stopped at the large door then proceeded to knock. As she did so, the door slowly creaked open revealing Lucifer sitting on the throne, leaning, resting his elbow on the arm with his chin placed in the palm of his hand. He glanced up as Nephali, cautiously, walked to him. They shared a look as she sat down, smoothing out her long, black dress in the process. She stared at him, still taken aback by his emotion. 

She decided to speak up when he looked at her once more. “Father, it’s been days. You need to rest.” Her voice was so calm and so light, that she was barely even audible. He put his arm down and leaned back against the crimson velvet. 

“I need not. I mustn’t.” He said behind gritted teeth, his voice firm. 

“I’m going to see Jynx in the Tombs. Try to pick her brain.” 

Lucifer smirked at her words. “I would myself, if thinking of or seeing her face didn’t disgust me.” He said, once again, through his teeth. Nephali was shocked to hear those words from his mouth. He always loved them all equally, but now since Jynx did what she did, it seems he lost all respect for her...but Nephali knew that wasn’t the case. “I miss Jez, too, father.” She said, earning a soft look from him. 

“I didn’t have any other choice.” His voice cracked as he spoke. 

Nephali made sure to get some guards inside the throne room to watch over her father. She left the castle and began her descent to the Tombs, walking down the sloped magma rock and into the caves.

She hates going down there, as it’s the scariest place, even for Hell. The Tombs are where the very bad souls go, the ones that were beyond saveable, the ones that did the most sinister, evil things known to man. Every sinister soul that comes through gets immediately dragged down, not by a flaming rope or chain, but by a chained hook that's thrown and latched into their Achilles heel. Nephali witnessed it twice and something she’d never want to witness again. The way they screamed as the hook latched itself into their heels and melded against their flesh so it was easier to drag. Nephali shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory. 

As she got closer, she heard the screams. The Tombs made the torture rooms look like nothing. In the torture rooms, the pain comes and goes but not every so often. In the Tombs, they don’t stop. They slowly peel and tear you apart for eternity, no stopping whatsoever. The fact Lucifer commanded Jynx be kept here disturbed Nephali. Surely they weren’t torturing her, but it’s not someplace to throw your child.

Nephali saw two guards and came to a stop. They stood, backs straightened, axes in hand. “I’m here to see Jynx.” They moved to the side, as she spoke, and allowed her access. She was, then, led to Jynx’s cell by a hooded figure. It was too dark in their hood to see their face. As quickly as they started walking, they stopped. She saw Jynx, barely luminated by the torch on the wall, sitting against the opposite, playing with the rocks. 

“You’re the first to actually come down.” Her voice, cracking and ragged, bounced off the walls. She lifted her head to look at her older sister, her lips forming into a sinister grin. Nephali stared at the younger one, taking in the sight. Her horns; cracked, her hair; matted. Her clothes; ripped. Her eyes, that’s something that was different. They were black, yes, but there was a faint red in her iris. Her nails got longer, she could tell by the way she scratched against the hard rock. She looked broken.

“You haven’t been down here long and yet, you already look different.” Nephali said, hoping that would get a reaction. Jynx laughed, shaking her head. “We both know why you’re here, Neph. You’re not getting inside my head.” She said, leaning back against the wall. “I just want to know something,” she paused, looking for a sign of weakness. “Why?” She asked. Jynx slowly looked up at her with a slowly growing smirk. “Ya know, you all are so special. You with your mind reading, Adrien with his strategy, Laz with his fighting. Even Vero has a few talents, then there’s Jezebel. Good ol’ Jez. Daddy’s favorite. She's not like us, she doesn't have power. But everyone treats her like she's oh so special. She _isn't_ special. She doesn't even belong here. There’s no darkness in her, for fuck sake. Father should have gotten rid of her when he had the chance." And there it was.

The hatred that radiated off Jynx, was something Nephali had never seen before. It’s always been clear that she felt ways against Jezebel, but it’s never gone past that. It was clear that her views have changed over the centuries but what was the cause? 

Jynx laughed, pulling Nephali from her thoughts. “What’s so funny?” 

“The fact that you’re doing what I said you were here to do...trying to get in my head.” She continued to laugh as Nephali rolled her eyes.

“You’re keeping me out on purpose.” She spoke, her tone firm. Jynx shrugged her shoulders.

“Am I? I had no clue.” She smirked. “Looks like you’re gonna hafta keep trying.” Her smirk grew into a sinister smile as she stretched her legs out against the black stone. “I _will_ get in your head, sister.” Jynx cackled at her words. “You can try but I can’t guarantee you’ll succeed.” 

Nephali eyed the smirk on her face, seeing the sinister soul that is her sister. That look, one that’ll remain in her subconscious for eternity. Jynx’s eyes now half closed, her smirk growing into a satisfied grin. She looked at her, through long eyelashes, and hummed. They remained like this, staring into each other, a familiar game they liked to play. One that Nephali was sure to win, and when Jynx hummed and looked away, she knew she did. “Give me a break, Neph. You know won’t get through to me that easily.” 

She scoffed, “whatever you say. I was going to speak to Father and see if I could get you out of here, but I think a little more time is what you need.” Nephali turned to walk off before hearing Jynx say, “you won’t be able to protect her, ya know”, to which she turned and walked back to the cell. “What did you say?” Jynx scoffed, “you heard me. Let’s just say I’m not the only one who wants Jezebel gone.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Everyone loved Jez, who else would want her gone? She shook her head, refusing to believe what was said. “Hope you have fun down here, Jynx.” With that Nephali turned and left the Tombs.

Lucifer remained in the throne room after Nephali left. He was alone, aside from the guards at the doors. He was left with his thoughts, mostly about Jezebel. He was worried about her, more than any father could ever be about his daughter. He was wondering how she was adjusting to the surface, how she was reacting and feeling around the mortals. He sighed, rubbing his temples, and repeated the same mantra; “she’s better off up there”. Lazarus and Adrien walked in, their Guard cloaks flowing as they sped up to their father.

"Father?" Lazarus's spoke, unsure of how his father was going to react.

"Any word from Cain?" Lucifer asked. 

They shook their heads, "nothing."

"Keep guard down there then. I don't want chaos to break out."

Mortimer slowly creeped in, his cloak covered hands placed together. “M-master?” He nervously called out. Lucifer looked up at him, waved his sons off and straightened up. “Yes, Mortimer?” Mortimer walked up to the throne, quickly bowed and removed his hood. “Master, is Cain around at all?" 

“I’ve dismissed him to the Gates, to keep an eye on things down there.” Lucifer replied, earning a confused look from Mortimer.

“So you and him have settled things?” His tone was fair and calm, unlike his thoughts. Lucifer nodded in return. “Ever since Jynx’s attempted attack Cain has been more alert than usual, not that I’m complaining.” Mortimer didn’t like him trusting Cain, not for one minute.

“Master, are you sure your mind is clear? You exactly haven’t been the same since,”

“Mortimer!” Lucifer yelled, interrupting him. He fell silent and lowered his head. Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Mortimer, I really am. I’ve just been out of it.” He said as Mortimer stepped closer. “We all miss Jezebel too, Master, but you can't let your sorrows interfere with your duty." 

Lucifer knew he was right. He was more worried about the situation he was putting it before everything else.

"Master if I may. Let me speak to Jynx. I know you can't bring yourself to look at her but I can deliver your words." Mortimer suggested.

Lucifer, after some thought, agreed. “Very well then.” 

Jynx sat in the cell she now called home, playing with the stone. Footsteps echoed in the distance and became louder as they got closer. She saw black boots stop in front of the bars, and stared at the figure through her eyelashes. 

“What do you want?” She said, her voice harsh. 

Mortimer sighs, lowers his hood and points his whole hand in her direction. “Listen, ya fuckin’ heiffer. I’m not going to stand here and look at your face without thinking about sending you to the pit myself.” 

Jynx looked at him, shooketh. Mortimer was always so quiet, never raised his voice. Her face fell, then she raised her eyebrow and smirked, amused at him. “Well, well. Seems like Father’s timid servant, isn’t so timid.” She said as she stretched, sliding up the stone wall to stand. 

“Surely enough, he wants something if he sent you.” She said, inching towards him. 

He stared down at her as she leaned against the bars, her hands gripping the iron and chin resting on her fingers. “He wanted me to deliver his words.” He says, locking his fingers together. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “If he wanted to speak to me, why hasn’t he come down here?” He laughed and stared into her black eyes. 

“Because he hates you. As he told your sister, he didn’t want to see your face. I didn’t want to either, but I think you needed to hear his words.” 

She hummed, nodding after he finished speaking. “And his words would be?” She said, unamused. 

“You’re staying here until he can figure out what to do with you. As of right now, you’re no longer his daughter. He disowns you completely.” 

The way her face immediately fell from it’s smug demeanor to a more shocked, disappointed emotion. 

“What?” Her voice trembled.

“What did you think would happen?” He said, lifting his hood over his head. “Have fun, Jynx.” He turned and walked off faster than he came in, leaving Jynx to process what he just told her. 

_Does he really not love me anymore?_ She backed up until she hit the wall and slid down. She couldn’t process it quickly. He disowned her. All for that stupid little bitch. 

Cain walked into the throne room after being summoned by Lucifer only to find that he wasn’t there. He walked up to a guardsman, hands behind his back. 

“Have you seen Master?” He curiously asked. 

“Went up to his chambers not so long ago. He was asking for you.” They replied.

This puzzled him. Why would Lucifer want to see him in his room? He didn’t question it as he started to walk up the many stars. 

Lucifer was leaning against the rail of the window, looking down at everything. A knock echoed followed by “Master” and he turned to see Cain standing there, waiting patiently. “Cain. Sit.” He motioned to one of the velvet chairs.

“I’ll stand. Why did you need to see me?”

Lucifer sighed. “You’ve proven yourself trustworthy once again, Cain, I appreciate you stepping up after…” He trailed off, his eyes travelling down to the ground. “Master?” He lightly shook his head and continued. 

“I just wanted to thank you. I know I can be crass at times,” Cain interrupts.

“We both can.” 

“I know. Why were you speaking to Jynx?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

He managed to get close to Cain while he was speaking. He stared, waiting for an answer. Cain cleared his throat.

“I heard her speaking to herself, I wanted to see if she was alright.”

“And your outburst, about it being time someone else took the throne?” 

“I don’t take others’ sides, Master, I only take my own.”

Lucifer stared deep into his eyes, trying to find lies. There was none. Cain however was lost deep in his dark red eyes.

“A betrayer can never be trusted, yet here we are.” 

“Yeah, here we are.” Cain echoed.

Lucifer smirked as his eyes travelled down Cain’s face. “Tell me. Did you know she was going to try and kill my daughter?” 

“No.” 

“Okay.” Lucifer hummed, his eyes moving back up to look into Cain’s. 

Cain looked over Lucifer’s face, the way his jaw was set, the sharpness of his jawline, the way his tongue ran over his lips. He couldn’t take it much longer and it seems Lucifer couldn’t either as he grabbed Cain by his hair and quickly placed his mouth on his. 

Lucifer felt Cain go limp as they remained liplocked. With a rough pull, Lucifer yanked Cain’s head back to trace his neck with his tongue.

“Fuck.” Cain softly moaned as he felt the man he served lick up the middle of his neck. He felt his hands practically rip the cloak he wore, sending it to the floor. He reached up and pushed Lucifer’s blood red jacket off his shoulders as his head was brought back down so Lucifer could kiss him once more before pushing him back toward his bed. 

Mortimer was on his way to the Tombs to deliver Lucifer’s message to Jynx. He wanted him to tell her that not only is she stuck there until further notice, but that she’ll have to earn his trust and forgiveness. 

He made it to the entrance, only to be stopped by the guards. “Is there something else you need?” One of them says. He looked conflicted. _Else?_ “I’m only here to speak with Master’s daughter.” They exchange looks and shrug. “Again? You were just here.” The other speaks. He looked at him, confused by the notion. “If I may, I just came from the castle. Whoever came through here was clearly…” he trailed off after coming to the realization. “Let me through.” He said, panicked. They let him through and he rushed to Jynx’s cell.

He found her, pacing the floor, mumbling to herself. “Your father sent me.” He said. She quickly looked at him and rushed to the bars, her eyes full of rage. 

“What the fuck are you doing back here?!” She yelled. 

He stared at her face, her iris was now a bright red. “Your father sent me, to deliver a few words.” She harshly laughed. “You’re joking right? What did he regret what he said, or are you just fucking with me?” She asked. “The guards said I was here not long ago, but I just came from the castle.” He said, removing his hood.

“Yeah, right.” She scoffed. “Go away and tell father the feeling is fucking mutual.” She said, walking back to her corner of the cell. 

He put his hood back up and slowly walked to the exit, glancing back at her here and there. How could he be in two places at once, and what did this person tell her? 

As he left the tombs, he took a turn for the gate. He wanted to find Cain, but he wasn’t there. 

Jynx was standing in front of the back wall, just staring at it. What her father said, had finally sank in. She stared at only one black brick and balled up her fists. He disowned her and is leaving her in here for the rest of eternity. She chuckled as she set her shoulders. Her laughing quickly turned into a scream as she punched the brick until it cracked.


	5. V

It’s been a week since I've come to Earth, and I've gotten used to most things. Like seeing my reflection in a mirror. I sometimes forget my horns aren’t there anymore. Sometimes I just like to stare at myself, eyeing the differences I have on Earth versus in Hell. Like my hair for instance. Sure it was darker down there but up here it’s lighter. Almost a light-ish brown. Kinda like my eyes, except they’re more of a hazel color according to Mariana. I thought for sure they would be the same as hers. 

There was one other thing I got used to the most. Mariana’s phone. She had a thing on it where you can listen to any song you wanted to. I steal it most of the time just to listen to music. I never knew there were so many different genres; rock, hiphop, rap, some weird noisy electric sounds, she said it was called dubstep. Luckily she taught me to use her stereo, which she let me have.

I was laying in bed, the sound of The Ramones filling the room. A knock on the door made me jump. I reach over and turn the volume down.

“Come in.” I said, sitting up against the headboard. 

Kit walked in with a smile. Her dreads came down, almost to her hip bones. Normally she has them in a ponytail. “Hey. I just came to tell you Mariana called, she’s gonna be late tonight.” She sat on the edge of my bed. 

“So she won’t be able to take me to the bar?” I ask, to which Kit shook her head.

“No, no. But I’ll be able to. I’m off today so I can drive you up there, it's no big deal.” She said with a smile. Luckily, Mariana was able to help me get an application for a job. The Morningstar Pub. I thought it was ironic given who I’m the daughter of. With her help I was able to fill it out, and thankfully Kit is able to drive me there.

I smile back and look around. “I don’t know what to wear. Mariana said I had to dress ‘presentable’.” 

Kit looked me over and hummed. “I can look through my closet, see if I can find something for you…” she trailed off and shook her head. “Actually never mind. You’re going for a position at a bar, don’t exactly think you need to look sophisticated. Especially for The Morningstar.” 

I nodded as she stood and walked to my closet. “Maybe we can work with what Mariana gave you.” She sighed, moving the hangers over. “Despite her having the clothing style of a heathen.” I heard her mumble.

She gave me some of her clothes, to be honest she has more than she can handle. They’re not really my style either. Her wardrobe mostly consists of ripped jeans, t-shirts, and black denim vests. Kit’s was more lady-like. Skirts, jeans, heels, etc. The weather I haven’t gotten used to yet. Why couldn’t I have gotten sent to a warmer area?

“Okay. Maybe this and,” she got something off the hanger and put everything on the bed, “alright. That should be ‘bar’ appropriate.” She said. I eyed what she picked out. Fishnets, a green and red plaid skirt, thigh high black socks, and a skull shirt. Mariana was really not subtle with her demonic side. 

“What time did you have to be there?” She asked me, crossing her arms. 

“Three I believe, or three thirty. I can’t remember.” I say, earning a nod from her.

“I can just text Mari. Hopefully she isn’t that busy with whatever she does.” She says with an eye roll. I furrowed my brows at what she said. 

“You don’t know where she goes all day?” I ask. 

She shook her head. “The only thing she says is that she works with the homeless, that’s all I really know...” She pauses. “How long have you guys known each other again?” She asks me. “A while. We’ve been friends for a while.” I say with a smile remembering when I first met her. 

I notice Kit’s posture change as she smiles. “Well I’m gonna text her and I’ll let you know okay?” She turned and left my room, closing the door behind her. I lay back on my bed, resting against the headboard. I reach over and turn the volume back up. 

I think about the time I first met Mariana, what a secret she was. 

I was wandering down by the gate, watching the damned come in. I saw her, watching them as well with a big smile on her face. I hadn’t seen her before and I knew of every demon that existed in the realm. The amount of scars she had on her body at the time, looked as if she had come through the gates herself. Her raspy, hoarse laugh as the damned were dragged, honestly terrified me at first. We locked eyes and she smiled at me. 

“It’s always fun to see them come through, especially the ones who beg for mercy.” She said to me, her light brown teeth shining away as she smiled. 

“I haven’t seen you around.” I say. 

She snorted. “Yeah. Right. Haven’t seen you so what are you, new? You a servant for Him too?”

I laughed and shook my head. “Not exactly. Try his daughter.”

They way her black eyes widened, her whole face, was priceless. 

I laughed at that memory and rolled onto my side, snuggling into my pillows. I looked at the clock on my table and figured I had enough time for a nap. One of the things I discovered on my own, and was happy to do. I grabbed my blanket and covered myself, settling my head on my pillow. I close my eyes and let my mind slip from my body. 

My dreams usually start off differently. I’m usually somewhere by myself or with someone, and something happens. Not this time. 

I’m back in Hell and I see Lazarus and Adrien at the Tombs. They look like they’re arguing about something. I take a step forward to speak to them and I’m in the torture rooms. Vero and Nephali are talking to each other about something I can’t quite make out. I turn to walk and I’m in the castle in front of Father. His face is contorted as if he was in pain. He coughs. 

I look down to see an obsidian blade in my hand and in his chest. I try to let go, but I can’t. I look at him and speak. 

_I’ve always hated you._

He falls back and as quickly as he does, I’m on the throne but it’s on Earth. The once beautiful blue skies are now blood red and the sounds of gut wrenching screaming can be heard. The trees were turned to burnt wood and ash, animal bones and corpses were scattered. I look down and see piles and piles of skulls. My siblings, except Jynx, were nailed to inverted pentagrams. They were dead, their blood, black as night, streaming down their corpses. I look to my side only to see Mariana and Kit nailed to crosses and a crown of thorns placed on their heads, blood slowly streaming from the wounds on their bodies. I start laughing, like a deranged psycho. I know it isn’t me, it couldn’t be me. 

Then I see Jynx. 

Standing in front of me, laughing. I was laughing with her. With a blink of an eye, I was in her place and she was on the throne, still laughing. I look at the top of the throne and see Father’s head mounted on the middle spike. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Then he looked at me.

_This is your fault._

I start shivering, crying. And that cry then becomes a scream as I keep shaking. 

I jerk my eyes open to see Kit standing over me, shaking me and telling me to wake up. I sat up and tried to make myself small against the headboard. 

“Jez, you’re okay. Hey. Look at me.” She says, grabbing my face and making me look at her.

“Look at me. You’re alright.” She said, lightly stroking my cheek with her thumb. I look at her, the sun’s rays hit her perfectly to bring out the brown in her eyes. Her skin was lighter than it usually is. “You okay?” She asked. I slowly breathed in and eventually nodded in response. “Yeah. It was just a dream. How long was I asleep?” I ask, trying to change the subject. “It’s almost three. I came to get you. You sounded like you were having a nightmare.” My face fell at her words. Was that what it was? It felt so real. Her expression changed. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked, removing her hands from my face, staring into my eyes as if she’s trying to read my soul. I thought about it, but decided not to.

“I’m fine, Kit.” I say, scooting to the edge of the bed. She sighed and shrugged. “Alright. Well get dressed. I’ll be in here when you’re ready.” She said with a smile, walking out of my room. I look at the clothes that were laid out and put them on. I stared at myself in the mirror and was satisfied with how I looked. 

I leave my room and see Kit sitting on the couch, on her phone, waiting for me. She looked up and smiled. 

“Ready?” She asks. 

I nod and walk to the main door of the apartment. 

What I’m not looking forward to is being around a big gathering of humans. I’ve only been out one other time since I’ve arrived. Inside is one thing, but outside? Animals, other people, cars. Many, many ways to get hurt, or worse, animals. A squirrel and a bird tried to attack me last time I stepped foot outside. Mariana had to explain to Kit that I wasn’t feeling well. 

We make it outside, the sun beaming down on us and the rest of the town. I follow Kit to her car and wait for her to unlock the doors. I hear a squawk come from behind me. I turn and see a black bird perched on the newspaper dispensers. We made eye contact and it squawked again, making me jump. I look closer as it spreads its wings and flies away.

“Jez?” Kit’s voice brought me back to reality. I turn and look at her.

“Sorry.” I say, opening the door and getting in. She turned the engine over and Pink Floyd sounded from the speakers. 

On the drive, I looked around. The hills caught my eye the most. The leaves were yellow, orange and red. It looked like a piece of artwork. Mariana explained to me that when the seasons change, so does the weather and trees. On first glance, it may seem like the trees were on fire, then you’d look again to take in their beauty. 

“It’s very pretty around here.” I say. 

“You’re not from around here, aren’t you?” She asked. 

“Not exactly.” I reply, still mesmerized by the hills. I turn to look ahead. 

“Where are you from then?” She asked, turning the corner. 

“Hell.” I say, my eyes immediately went wide. I tried to find words to save myself but Kit interrupted me.

“Oh, so Kannapolis.” She said. “Been there, hated it.” She added with a laugh.

I laughed as well as she slowly came to a stop. “Do you want me to wait, or do you want me to go and have Mariana pick you up later?” She asked. I didn’t know how to answer. Before I could, her phone rang. 

“Yeah?” She answered. Her face went from calm to happy. “I’m dropping a friend off, but I’ll be over soon. Alright love you too.” She hung up and looked at me. 

“I have to be somewhere. So I’ll have Mariana pick you up later, okay?” She smiled at me. I nod and smile back, getting out and closing the door. She drove on as I turned to the Morningstar. _Now or never._

I walk to the door and go inside. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes fill my nostrils as I breathe in. I saw a few people here and there at the bar, Sharp Dressed Man was playing in the background. There were three TVs lined above them. I saw someone behind the bar itself, wiping down the counter that had bottles and bottles of drinks all up the wall. He was slightly swaying to the beat of the song. He turned, nodding his head and mumbling. His hair and beard were a dark orange color. My guess was he was singing along. He glanced in my direction, then looked back up staring at me. “Can I help you?” He said, tossing the cloth over his shoulder. 

I walked over so he could hear me better. “I’m here for the job. I have my application right here.” I say. 

“Ohh.” He said, his eyebrows raising. He leaned against the counter, and motioned behind him. “You’ll wanna talk to Tember, she handles all the newcomers.” He turned to shout.

“Hey, Tember!” 

I look in the direction he yelled and the same burgundy haired woman I saw last week walked up with a confused look. “Is there a problem?” She asked. I couldn’t help but stare at her. Her sharp jawline, her lips weren’t too full but they weren’t too thin. Her eyes were a beautiful baby blue, almost like Mariana’s but darker. Her skin was pale and looked so soft. Her eyebrows were very well kept. She wore a white tank top with a name going across the chest, _Behemoth._

“Newbie. Interested in the job.” He said. Her expression changed and a smile formed on her face. “Oh, go ahead and get back to it. I got her.” She said. He nodded and walked back to where he was originally cleaning. She took his place and leaned against the counter. 

“He didn’t give you any trouble did he?” She smirked.

I laugh and shake my head. “No.” I remember what Mariana taught me, always be polite and introduce myself. “Sorry. I’m Jezebel.” I say, reaching my hand out. She gently grabbed and lightly shook. “September. Do you have any experience working in bars?” She asked me. “No not really.” I say. 

“I can train you, it’s fine.” 

I look at her, confused. “Don’t you wanna see my paperwork?” I ask, earning a shrug from her. “We’re not that picky around here. If you can work, lift shit and have fun, you’re hired.” She smiled. I hum and look at the redheaded guy behind her, who was dancing and singing to the current song that was playing. She laughs and shakes her head. “Vinnie, calm down.” 

He flipped her off and did a shimmy while pouring a drink. I laugh again. She looks at me and nods. 

“That’s my bud. Just leave your application and resume, I’ll look over it. If you can start immediately that’d be great, cause we get swamped after four.” She said with an eye roll. “Sure. I’d have to call my friend, she’s supposed to pick me up tonight.” 

“I can take you home, if that’s alright.”

“Tember, calm it down there.” I heard Vinnie say. She looked back at him and shook her head. “Ya mind ya business.” He laughed. 

“Let me see your application and resume if you have one.” 

I pulled a folder from my bag and handed it to her. She opened it, her eyebrow raised, the tip of her tongue tracing over her right canine. 

“Actually, have a seat.” She said, motioning to one of the stools. 

“Oh, um, okay.” I say. 

I take a seat and see her grab a notepad. She was in front of me in a second. 

“So your name is Jezebel, that’s pretty, uh, I wanna say odd. Not too many women named Jezebel.”

“I haven’t met someone named September, so.” I say with a chuckle. She laughed at that, and her face went a little red. “Well, my parents were hippies.” She says. 

“Don’t have bar experience, but that I can solve. Have you had a job before, a previous place of employment?” She looked at me. I didn’t know how to answer, so I told the truth.

“No. I’m kinda new at this.” I say, looking anywhere but her eyes. “Alright, that’s fine. Like I said, if you can lift shit and have fun, you’re good in our book.” She tapped her pen against the paper as if in thought. The music in the bar suddenly changed to a calmer, more foreign sound, one that a bar goer did not like. 

“Hey who put this shit on?!” He yelled.

“I did, ya fucker. Wanna do something about it?” Another one said. The first man rushed over to the other, getting all in his face. Next thing I knew, they started punching and swinging at each other.

I looked at September, who had an aggravated expression on her face. “Vinnie, can you handle that?” She said, looking back at me. I watch Vinnie leave the bar and walk over to the two men. 

“Not even five o’clock and there’s already a discrepancy.” 

I watch as Vinnie and another bartender get in the middle of the fight, trying to break them apart. It was actually very amusing. The first man, pretty big, had a long beard down to his chest, had tattoos all over his arms, and already had a bloody nose. The other, smaller and bald, had blood coming from his mouth. I looked at September, who was ignoring it. 

“Does this happen a lot?”

“If I had a dollar for everytime I’ve seen a fight here, I’d be set for life.” She said, rolling her eyes. 

Vinnie and the other bartender had managed to get the two big men outside, and they were still fighting. 

“Thanks Vinnie, thanks Jax. Now if I can speak without interruption. Are you available to work at night?” She asked. 

“Does it get as bad at night?” I ask, referring to what I just saw.

She snorted. “Hey Vinnie. Tell her about the nights!”

“Drunk assholes who think they’re invincible, need I say more?” He cackled. 

“Sure. If you guys need the help.” I say with a smile. 

She softly smiled at me. Even her smile is gorgeous. Why am I feeling like this?

“Okay then. That’s all I really needed to know. We actually need help cleaning the place, so if you’re available immediately, that’d be great.” She said, hoping I would say yes.

There was a moment. Where I stared into her eyes and saw something I’ve never seen before since I’ve been here, well even in the souls back home. Light. A light that was so bright it would make you go blind. She was a pure soul, well not so pure, but she was an innocent one. 

I hear the door open and see her demeanor change almost immediately. She looked scared. I turn and see the blonde woman I saw with her last week as well. She looked angry, charged with negative energy. She walked up to the bar and gave me a dirty look, quickly turning her attention to September. “Hey, baby. What do you say you take the day off and we go out?” She said. 

September scoffed. “How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off, MacKenzie?”

I stared at the blonde, trying to find something off with her. There was a lot. Anger, rage, aggression, darkness. Her soul was completely corrupted with dark energy. MacKenzie laughed and shook her head. “Come on. I apologized for that. What happened to giving people second chances?” 

September looked at me as I just sat there, watching this interaction. What happened between these two? MacKenzie looked at me and scoffed. “I see you moved on.” She said. Moved on? 

“Wait no, you, we’re not. I just came in for-” I was interrupted by her gaze.

“Was I talking to you, fucking skank?” She snapped.

Vinnie immediately came over, pushing September back behind him. “Get the hell out of here, or I will call the police this time.” He threatened, his voice was deep. 

As I stared at MacKenzie, I felt something trying to claw its way out of me. Just before I let it, the door opened and in walked Mariana with a cigarette in her mouth. She stared at us, eyes going from me to September and Vinnie to MacKenzie. 

She removed the cigarette from her mouth and shrugged. “There a fucking standoff going on in here or something?” She asked, her eyes locked on MacKenzie.

MacKenzie huffed and adjusted her jacket. “I was just leaving.” She looked at me and smirked. “We ain’t finished yet.” She looked up at September, who was still behind Vinnie. “Neither are we.” 

With that she walked away, went past Mariana, who kept her eyes locked on her, and left the bar. Mariana slowly walked over to us and sat down beside me. September returned to her position in front of me as the other two bar goers went about their business. “Hey, Vinnie. Get me a beer would ya?” She asked him. He grabbed a glass and looked at her. “Your usual?” His mood had changed. She nodded and looked at September. “Don’t worry. There’s a special place in Hell for her bitch ass.” She said with a smile, making her smile as well. “I like to think so. Anyway, if you’re able to, we need the help right now.” I look at Mariana who sent thoughts my way.

 _If you want, I can pick you up later._ I look at her and nod. She shrugged and grabbed her beer. I look at September and smile. 

“I am.” 

The rest of the night went smoothly. After Mariana left, September gave me a cloth and told me to wash down tables and the bar. Me and Vinnie goofed off to Twisted Sister when they came on. When it came to closing time, Mariana showed up in no time to pick me up. September pulled me to the side to speak to me. 

“Thanks for staying. I’ll have your schedule written by tomorrow and I’ll give you a call, okay sweetie?” She said. I nod and look at the door. 

“My friend is waiting for me, I’ll see you tomorrow?” She nodded and smiled.

I smile back and turn to leave. 

Mariana is sitting in her car, on her phone. I could hear her music before I even opened the door. I get in and she immediately looks at me. “How’d it go?” She asked. “It went well. I saw a fight and almost got into one.” I said with a smile. She laughed and put her phone in the cup holder. “That girl, September. She’s a good one…” She trailed off, trying to hold back a laugh. “Plus I saw the way you were looking at her.” I look at her, and slap her arm. 

“Whatever you’re insinuating, it’s not. She’s just--”

“Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, hot as hell?” She interrupted.

I stutter, trying to find the words. “Oh my Satan, you like her!” She yelled as we turned the corner. I felt my face heat up when she said that. “I do not.”

She looked at me and screamed. “You do too!” She laughed. 

I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. “No I don’t.”

She kept teasing me, so I reached forward and turned her music up. The screaming and constant drumming covered her talking.

On our way home, I brought up what happened. “So that woman, MacKenzie. Was she even like that when you got to her?” I ask. 

“She had thoughts, I only enhanced her negative feelings. To be honest with you, Jez, she was close to snapping. Nothing could’ve stopped her. Why’re you asking?” She asked as we parked in front of our building. 

“I felt something while I was staring at her. It was like I felt what she was feeling, only it felt like it was trying to crawl out of me.” I say, staring at my hands. She hummed and put her hand on my shoulder. “Look, we all have our days. I’m lucky I stepped in when I did.” She said, getting out of the car.

I got out and followed her to our apartment. Once inside, I went straight for my room only to be stopped by Mariana. 

“Oh, so, kit told me you had a nightmare. Wanna talk about it?” She asked.

I shook my head. “I just want to sleep, Mari.”

She nodded and let me go on. I went into my room and closed the door. I plopped down on my bed and sighed, rolling onto my back. I thought about September and MacKenzie and what exactly happened between them. Mariana said Kenzie already had urges but she just enhanced her feelings, but what kind of urges would make September scared of her? 

I stared at my ceiling, thinking about what Mariana said. That I liked her. I don’t even know what that means, I’ve never experienced it before. All I could think about was September’s hair, her face. The way she smiles everytime I said something or something happened. The way her eyes shined in the bar’s lighting. 

My face fell with realization. Maybe I do like her.


	6. VI

Lucifer left the castle, leaving Lazarus and the Guard to look after things. He walked along the large, hot pebbles down to the Tombs. The last time he saw Jynx he ordered the Guard to send her down and lock her away. He didn’t say a word to her, he couldn’t after what she had done. He gave her the time to think, as he had the time to think as well. 

Upon walking up to the doors the two demons that stood, guarding with their axes in hand, immediately bowed and parted, making room for Lucifer to walk by. 

“Master.” They mumbled as he entered the Tombs, the doors closing behind him. 

The screams of the damned filled his ears as they were tortured. Some being led to the horrors that awaited them tried to plead with the Lord of Darkness, but had not prevailed as he shunned them off and continued walking. 

He turned, now making his way down the hall where Jynx’s cell lies. Within time, he made it to the hooded wraith who was guarding her cell.

They turned to him and bowed. 

“Allow me a few moments with Jynx?” He asked. 

They gave a single nod and floated away, the trail of faint black fog following them. 

He stared at Jynx, who was standing and staring at the wall. She looked defeated. Surely Mortimer had repeated his words. 

“Jynx.” He said. 

She barely turned her head to quickly glance only to return to face the wall. “What do you want?” She asked, quietly. 

“I would like to speak with you, if you’ll take the time to look at me instead of the wall.” He said, crossing his arms. She laughed, shaking her head. 

“Unbelievable.” She whispered. 

“What’s unbelievable?” 

She swiftly turned to stare at her father, anger filled her completely. 

“‘What’s unbelievable?’ Are you going to stand there and ask me ‘what’s unbelievable’? I’ll tell you what’s ‘unbelievable’. It’s unbelievable that you come down here and expect me to talk to you after what you said!” As she yelled, her voice boomed through the hall. 

He looked at her in shock. “What I said? Jynx, what--”

“Don’t say a damn thing, Father! Or should I even call you that anymore? You’ve disowned me, I might as well do the same.”

“I didn’t--”

“I don’t want your damn lies! I don’t want your excuses! You made yourself very clear by locking me down here in the first place and for what? For trying to hurt your precious Jezebel?” She scoffed. 

“If Nephali wasn’t being a nosy bitch, I would have finished it and what would you have done then, hm? Send me to the Pit where you sent our mother?”

Lucifer grew angry, and tried to keep himself from snapping. 

“You have nothing to say, do you?” She laughed. “Of course you don’t. You’d rather protect good ol’ Jez and keep the throne for yourself than give it to someone who _actually_ deserves it. You’re no Lord of Darkness, you’re a fucking coward just like Jezebel.”

That did it. Lucifer slammed his hands against the bars. Jynx looked on, pleased with herself. “Is father dearest not happy with the truth? Pity.” She said. 

He brought his hands down and straightened himself out, regaining his composure. 

“I’m _not_ a coward Jynx. Even you know that. But if you ever, and I mean, _ever,_ talk to me like that again. I _will_ send you to the Pit without hesitation.”

She scoffed, sitting down against the opposite wall. “Fuck off.” She mumbled.

He couldn’t take anymore of it, so he turned and started walking. “Have fun down here!” He shouted.

Jynx laughed at his words. “Not for long.” She said, playing with her long nails. 

  
  


I awoke again, having the same nightmare that I had been having the past couple nights. I saw my door open as quick as it closed followed by the light coming on. Mariana was by my side within seconds.

“Jez, Jez you alright?” She whispered, concerned. 

I continued to breathe heavily as I couldn’t find the words to say. Instead I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder. Her arms were around me, pulling me closer.

“It’s okay.” She whispered, gently rubbing my back. 

We stayed like this until I calmed down. Mariana helped by reassuring me I was alright, but it wasn’t myself I was worried about. 

When I calmed down, she was laying on her back and I was still in her arms. 

“This nightmare of yours. I know I keep asking, but do you wanna talk about it?” She asked. I shook my head.

“Jez. This is the third night in a row you’ve woken up screaming and crying. I’m worried about you. Even Kit is too.” 

I sat up to rest my chin on her shoulder, staring at her bright blue eyes. I open my mouth to speak only to close it when I find no words to say. Mariana sat up and leaned back against the headboard. I sat back on my heels and stared at the black sheets. 

“Jez?” She calls my name earning my attention. 

“Hm?” 

“You don’t wanna talk about it?” She asked, her dark eyebrows raising with her words. 

I shook my head and sigh. “No, Mari. I don’t. I don’t even want to think about it right now.” I say, moving to the edge of my bed, hanging my legs off the side. I felt the bed shift as she stood. “Alright. I’m going back to my room, so if you need me. You know where to find me.” She said, slowly heading for the door. I watch as she keeps glancing over her shoulder at me, walking up to the door a little bit more. She, slowly, brings her hand up to the knob not fully gripping it. 

“Mari.” 

She quickly turns to look at me. 

“There was death, all around me. That’s all I really need to say.” 

She smiled at me, her white teeth almost glowing under the light. “That’s all I wanted to hear. Goodnight, Jez.”

She left my room and closed the door behind her. I lay back down and stare at my ceiling. I closed my eyes, hoping I could get a bit more sleep in before I had to get up. And I did. Only to wake up to Mariana and Kit arguing yet again. I glance over to my window and see the sun is out and about. Turning over, I roll my eyes when I hear Mariana yell about the dishes. 

“Maybe if you weren’t at your church twenty-four seven, things would get done!” She shouted.

“Yeah, well , maybe if you weren’t off doing God knows what, and always leaving them in the sink there wouldn’t be that many!” Kit yelled back. 

I grab a pillow, folding it over my ears, as they continue to argue. 

“And if you went to church, you wouldn’t be such a heathen, Mari!” Kit yelled back.

“Oh _sure._ I’d _love_ to spend time praying to a bearded hippie. Get real Kit!”

“How _dare_ you mock the Holy Father?!” Kit yelled.

A phone rang then I heard someone storm off and slam their door. 

I hear heavy footsteps outside mine, then they pause. I hear my door knob squeak, and I look to see Mariana standing in my doorway. 

“Everything alright?” I ask her, sitting up. She walked in and closed the door behind her, groaning in frustration while still facing the door. She turned to me, her face twisted with anger. “You see how complicated she is?” She said, pointing as if she was there. I roll my eyes and nod. “She’s pure, what do you expect?” I say, turning onto my side and motioning her over. She slowly lurks over and plops onto the bed, on her belly. “I’m about to give up.” She says. I reach over and stroke her hair. “Why do you keep trying if she’s so complicated?” 

She shrugged and mumbled, “I don’t know.” She sat up on her knees to stare at me. 

“What time do you have to be at work?” She asked. 

“Why?”

“I have somewhere I need to be. Souls to corrupt.” She said with a smirk.

I laugh and sit up. “Well Luckily for you I have the afternoon shift. With September.”

She looked at me with a suggestive smile. “ _Oh,_ with September huh?” 

I reach over and slap her arm, earning a cackle from her. “Ow what, I’m just saying. You have her on your brain a lot lately.” She said with a shrug, 

I blush at the thought of her smile. The way she would touch my arm when joking around with me. Mariana must have seen me wander off in my thoughts, because she pounced on me, sending me backwards. 

“Stop thinking about her, ya twit.” She said, nudging my head with her knuckles. I laugh, trying to get out of her grip. She straddled my hips and started tickling my sides. “Admit you like her.” She said. I laughed harder. “Never.” I manage to say before totally losing it. She crawled off me after I had enough of her tickle assault. She stared at me as I regained my composure.

“There’s that smile I want. Now come on, get up.” She said, jumping up and off my bed heading for my door. 

After Mariana dropped me off, she sped away. Clearly she needed to be somewhere in a hurry. I walked into the Morningstar and was relieved to see there were little to no people inside. _Incubus’ Pardon Me_ was playing softly in the background, I looked around and saw September on the other side of the room, washing down tables. Her burgundy hair fell past her shoulders, almost covering her face as she looked down at the table she was wiping down. The muscles in her arm softly flexed as she scrubbed what I assumed was a stain. She sighed, exhausted, and I guessed she has been cleaning since they opened. She quickly glanced my way before fully turning with a smile on her face. 

“Hey, Jez. Why don’t you grab a towel and help me with these tables?” She asked. 

I laugh and walk over to the bar where I grabbed the first towel I saw. “What about the customers?” I said, motioning to the few people that were spread around. 

“Oh. I already took care of them. We don’t start selling alcohol till three. These guys are coffee drinkers.” She said, wiping down the table beside me. 

“I didn’t know we sold coffee.” I said, scrubbing the few stains on the table in front of me. I hear September laugh. 

“Yeah we do. I make it in the mornings and, well, these guys come in. Every morning.” She says, walking over to the bar. I finish up the remaining table and join her. 

“So what’s the afternoon shift like?” I ask. 

“It’s the calmest hours we will have.” She says with a laugh.

Her laugh is so beautiful. I could listen to it all day. 

“The main reason why I’m playing _my_ music right now. Cause nobody hardly comes in here during the afternoons. So I get free range of the aux cord.” She laughs again and I laugh with her. “But we won’t be alone. Markus’s shift starts just in time for rush hour. And don’t worry. These next few hours will go by in a flash.” She said with a smile. 

She was right. Time went by quick and easy. I was behind the bar, watching September deal with the next group of people that came in. She was so good with people, so polite. Whatever happened between her and MacKenzie must have been bad. I remember what Mariana said about Kenzie. How she corrupted her. How MacKenzie was already having impulses but Mariana made her act them out. What could have been so bad?

“Jez?” I come back to see September staring at me. 

“Huh?” 

“You alright?” She asked.

I smile and nod. “Yeah. Sorry. I’m just thinking.” 

She smiled as well. “Okay.”

I hear the door to the pub open and see a group of five men come through. September groaned silently as her demeanor changed to aggravated. “Not these assholes again.” She whispered as they took a seat at the table in the corner to my left. “Want me to handle them?” I ask. 

She quickly shook her head. “They’ll practically eat you alive. I got it.” She said, turning and walking over to them. I watch as their smiles turn into sinister grins as she stopped in front of them. 

“What’ll it be boys?” She asked. 

“You if you’re down.” One said. 

She shook her head. “I meant to drink, eat?” 

“Eat and drink you, sexy.” Another one said. 

One shook his head. “We’ll have a few beers.” He said. 

“Thank you. I’ll be right back.” 

She came back to the bar and sighed. “Five beers.”

I grab two bottles each and put them on the bar. “I see what you mean now.” 

“Yeah. I hate these douchebags. They’re from the university, and right now school is out.” She looked back at them. “God I wish Vinnie was here.” She whispered. 

  
  


Mariana sat in her car, which was parked in front of a building, and waited for her halfway corrupted soul to leave. She thought she was late but, right on time, a woman exited the building and started walking her way. Mariana exited her car and began to follow the woman until she was in a secluded enough area. She walked faster until she was almost flush against the woman and leaned forward. 

_'Stop"._ She whispered, making the woman stop dead in her tracks. 

_Turn around._ The woman turned to face Mari, to which the black haired demon smiled at the brown headed lady. 

_'Come closer'._ The woman slowly walked forward at Mari’s command. 

Mari had her lips lingering over the woman’s ear at this point. ' _You’re a virgin. Waiting until marriage, but that’s not what you want. You have a desire that dwells deep in your bones. You want to be as promiscuous as possible. You crave attention, touch. I can offer that to you.'_

At this point the woman was leaning into Mariana. 

_'Accept me, and I can give you everything you desire.'_

“I. Accept you.” 

Mariana smirked as she looked into the woman’s eyes. She took her face in her hands and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a short yet lustful kiss. She pulled away from the woman to smile devilishly. ' _Let's go',_ she said, grabbing the woman's hand and practically being dragged back to the others' apartment.

  
  


I soon realized why September was hesitant towards the college boys. Ever since she took their order and served them, they've been pawing at her and trying to convince her to leave with them. Except the one who was kind enough to apologize everytime his friends became too aggressive with their words. I walked around the pub, waiting on a few more people who walked in, all while keeping an eye on September. 

After taking orders and heading back for the bar, I watched as the four boys eyed her as she walked up to me and I felt my blood boil.

"See what I mean? They're assholes." She said, setting the empty bottles behind the counter, not looking at me. "Don't worry. They'll get what they deserve pretty soon." I mumble. "What?" She asked. 

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just saying with them drinking that much, they might get into a car accident or something." I say. 

As she smiled back at me, the boys were starting to stand up. I glared at them through the side of my eye and watched as one of them, a blonde, walked up to the bar. "Can't believe you were keeping her away from us, Tember. You are awfully cute. How's about leaving early and coming with us?" He said with a smirk. 

I looked at September and gave her a nod, telling her I would be okay. She walked off to deal with the other tables. I stared into the blonde boy's eyes and what I saw was horrible. I heard him laugh and tap the bar, bringing me out of what I was witnessing.

"Earth to cutie. What's your name, anyway?" He asked, a smile planted on his face.

I stared at him, my blood was boiling so hot I could feel it in my head. I felt that familiar feeling of something clawing its way up. Until my head was foggy.

"Jezebel." I say through my teeth. His eyes shifted. 

"That's unusual. But I guess being named after a whore has its perks." He laughed.

I mocked his laugh as I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the bar.

"Yeah. But that's not, at all, why I was named. What about you, James?" His smile fell as I said his name and looked at me in shock. 

"How did you-"

"That's right. I know your name. Everyone where I'm from knows your name. Along with your buddies. Chet, Tony and Kevin. We also know what you four did in that hotel room. To all those women you drugged and raped." I paused to smile at his face.

"Don't act so surprised. I'm not going to say anything else regarding what you four did, well, do. Just know in a few hours," I pause and bring my hands up and quickly clap.

"Bam! You're going to die and there is a _very_ special place in Hell for you four." I finished with a smile as he slowly backed away and made his way to his friends who were now at the door. "Let's get out of here guys." He said, still looking at me.

September watched as the college boys left and turned to me. I felt myself start to get light headed as I rested my head in my hands. 

"Jez, you alright?" She asked, setting her tray down on the bar and reaching for me. 

I look at her and shake my head. "I think so? I don't know." I say looking over at the table where the boys sat. "When did they leave?" I asked. She looked at me, confused.

"They just left. One of them came over to talk to you, and you said something to him and he left as though he saw a ghost. Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to take you home?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled. 

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked, still concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

She sweetly smiled at me until someone called for another beer. 

"Back to work." She said with a sigh. I laugh as she slumps over to the table that called her. 

  
  


Lucifer leaned against the windowsill in his room, staring down at the gates. He was thinking about Jezebel and how she was handling the human world. _She's a strong girl, she'll figure everything out,_ he thought as a knock sounded on his door. "Enter." He said, turning to the door as it opened, revealing Vero. "Father, do you have a moment?" He asked. Lucifer nodded, motioning for his son to sit in one of the crimson chairs in the corner. "What's the matter, Vero?" 

Vero sighed. "I've been feeling, I don't know, off. Since you sent Jez to the Above. Earth. Everything has been off." 

Lucifer was not expecting that. He sat down on the opposite side of Vero, facing him. "Son, what do you mean?" Vero shook his head and moved his black hair out of his eyes.

"For once, I don't know. Jynx is in the Tombs, Jezebel is up on the surface. You haven't been yourself lately and Mortimer." He stopped to let out a deep sigh. 

Lucifer's brows furrowed, concerned. "What about him?"

"He came to me, father. He asked if any of us have an ability to mirage, uh, glamour ourselves to look like another person. Which we do not." He said.

"Why would he need confirmation from you?" 

Vero shook his head once more and looked at his father. "Someone was impersonating him, and visited Jynx in the Tombs."

Lucifer leaned back in his chair, searching his son's eyes for lie and didn't find a single one. One thing that Vero was not, was a liar. He was truthful and trustworthy. Full of knowledge. "Glamour is the only ability from me _none_ of you inherited, unfortunately." Vero nodded in agreement, "so you'll agree that someone, possibly one of the demons, glamoured themselves as Mortimer. But why?"

Lucifer immediately knew why. He remembered what Jynx said, about him disowning her. "Whoever it was, wanted to rile Jynx up even more. Vero. I want you to take time from torture. Be my eyes and ears. Whoever wanted to get to Jynx, might try to get to me as well."

Vero nodded. "As you wish, father."

He stood and began to head for the door. "Vero?" He turned to face his father once more. 

"You don't have to worry about your sister. She's better off up there than down here." Lucifer said, a small smile planted on his face.

"I hope that's true." Vero whispered as he closed the door behind him. 

Mariana sat on the edge of Sarah's bed, smiling. She looked back at the woman she had corrupted and defiled. She was proud of herself. She turned to hover over the brunette and kiss up her neck. She stopped when she reached her ear.

 _'You will be promiscuous until it's your time. I will come to you, when it's your time.'_ She kissed her cheek and stood off the bed. She looked down at the sleeping woman, her eyes landing on the small puddle of blood. She smiled wickedly before heading for the door and leaving the apartment. 

  
  


Our shift ended quickly as Markus entered the pub. I had never seen him before, then again I've only been working there for a few days now. His hair was dyed, dark blue. He was wearing clothes similar to September's. He wore black ripped skinnies and a tank top with a band name on it, though it was one I had never heard of. 

"You sure you don't want overtime, Tember?" He said, laughing. 

"No, you and Jax have fun with the night owls." She said.

We left the pub, and I saw that Mariana, nor Kit, was anywhere in sight. September seemed to notice as well. "Hey. Do you need a ride?" She asked. I look at her and smile. 

"That'd be great. I don't really feel like walking." I say, following her to her car.

When we got in, she quickly started the engine, and the radio was on. I looked to see what was playing and the band name was the same as what I saw on Markus’s tank top, _Vile Eternity._

"Oh, sorry. I forgot I still had that playing." She said, reaching for her phone and changing the song.

"It's fine. It sounded good." I say.

"Really, you thought it was good?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Who are they?" 

She hesitated as she put the car in drive. "It's, I'm in a band. Me, Markus, Vinnie, Jax and my childhood friend Auggie." She explained. 

"Well. You guys sound good." 

She laughed and shook her head. "What you just heard was from our self recorded demo that we made in college." She said, turning left. 

"Have you guys made anything else?" I ask.

"No. Not after MacKenzie changed. She was our vocalist."

"What's with the name?" 

She laughed heartily. "We were drunk, that's all I have to say. I'm being honest with you, it needs to be changed." 

We come to a stop in front of my apartment building. "We actually have a final gig at this small venue in a couple weeks. After that we're putting our instruments down for good." She said, softly nodding at her own words. 

"I won't miss it. Well, have a good night." I say, getting out of her car and shutting the door. She drove off, leaving me alone. I walked into the building and rode the elevator to my floor.

I entered the apartment to find Kit sitting on the couch, watching the news. She turned to look at me. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They found four students from the university, dead. Two killed themselves, one had liver failure and the other's heart stopped." She said. 

I was about to question it until I saw the pictures of the college boys from to hehe pub displayed on the screen. As if on cue, Mariana walked through the door carrying takeout. We looked at her, as she kicked off her boots. She looked back at us, puzzled. 

"Did someone die?" She asked.

I rushed to my room and locked the door before collapsing on my bed. I hear Mariana and Kit talking, then I hear footsteps outside my door followed by a knock. 

I hear the door open and see Mariana poke her head in. "You alright?" She asked.

"Just a long day at work. I wanna go to sleep." I lie through my teeth. 

"You don't wanna eat?"

"I kinda lost my appetite." I whisper, rolling onto my side. 

"Well your food's in the fridge if you want it later."

With that she closed the door and walked off. 

Kit eyed Mariana as she sat next to her. "Is she okay?" Kit asked. "Yeah. She's just tired." She replied. Kit nodded and looked back at the screen.

"Kevin and Tony were a part of my congregation. What would possess them to kill themselves?" Mariana shrugged, her mouth full of noodles. 

For once, there were deaths in which Mariana had no hand in. She recognized them, but they weren't due to die for another three years. She shrugged it off and shoved more noodles into her mouth. 

I lay there, thinking about those boys. Was I the cause of it? Did I kill them? I closed my eyes but that night, I wouldn't sleep peacefully. 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. VII

Mariana quietly left her room after she was certain everyone was asleep. She passed Jezebel’s room, stopping immediately and turning to easily open the door. She peeped in at the sleeping devil and smiled to herself. “Jez?” 

I was half asleep when I heard my door softly creak open along with my name whispered. I raise my head slightly to see Mariana peeping around the door. “Mari?” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. “I just came to tell you bye. I’m going back to Hell. I’ll be gone for a few days, uh, well a few days up here.” She beamed. I hummed in response and rested my head back against my pillows. “See you when you get back.” I say. She nodded and closed my door. I hear her footsteps depart and the door to the apartment open then close. 

Mariana left the building and made a beeline for the alley, heading to the back where the majority of the trash is kept in dumpsters larger than her. She stopped and looked around, making sure no humans were in the vicinity. 

Bringing her hands up and placing her fingertips together facing downward, a cloud of black smoke and ash gathered around her, and circled around her in a form of a vortex. Then she was gone. Gone from the human world and into the ungodly plane that’s home to the bad and evil, like herself. 

Once she felt her horns push out of her forehead, and the smell of brimstone met her nostrils, she opened her eyes to see the place she called home. Other demons welcomed her back, as well as the gatekeepers. She walked down the brimstone, the heels of her boots click-clacking against the hard, magma filled surface. She saw Mortimer at the bottom of the stairs, leading up to the castle, speaking with one of the other guards. 

“Morty.” She greeted as she made her way up the stairs. 

As she walked up the final step the large doors opened upon her arrival. She smiled upon seeing Nephali, as beautiful as always. The red eyed devil welcomed her into the large hall, as the doors closed behind her. 

“Mariana. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked with a smile. Mariana hummed in response, eyeing the woman from head to toe. “I’m expecting a new list of innocents. I’ve finished up the last.” 

Nephali shook her head, “tsk, tsk. Mari. You know the rules. _All_ souls must come through the gate before you acquire a new list. Father’s rules.” 

“Can’t you make an exception?” Mari asked, lightly tracing her fingertips down the devil’s arm. “You know I can’t. You’d have to speak with my father, but he’s busy at the moment.” 

Mari smiled and pulled her hand away. “You’ll slip up, Neph. One day.”

Nephali smiled at her comment. “Not anytime soon. Walk with me.” She walked off, beckoning the demon to follow her. 

Elsewhere in the castle, Adrien and Vero flipped through pages and logs, trying to find something that would help, then a throat clearing gained their attention. In the doorway of the large library full of the logs of the Damned and demons, stood Cain. 

“Any revelations?” He asked the brothers to which they shook their heads in reply. 

“Is father okay?” Vero asked, not lifting his gaze from the yellow-hued pages. 

“Yes. He’s strolling around the castle halls, with guards of course.” 

“May I ask you a question, Cain?” Adrien asked, his gaze not leaving the pages either. 

“Of course.”

“You have an ability to shift, correct?”

“Shift, you mean glamour?”

“You know what I mean.” Cain’s throat rumbled with slight laughter. 

“To answer your question, yes. I can. After ending up down here, Lucifer granted me abilities for my soul. I do possess the ability of glamour.”

Vero rolled his eyes, “you could have just said yes and been done with it.” 

“Is this about the incident with Mortimer?”

The silence reassured Cain. “I can tell you it wasn’t me.”

“How do we know that? You betrayed your brother, lied to him. Killed him. You’d do anything for power, you basically confirmed it yourself.” Adrien said, looking at him through half closed eyelids. 

“I would never hurt your father, my master. He could have thrown me into the Pit, or the Abyss, but he didn’t. Why would I be so stupid as to ruin what I have with him for a feud that should be settled between blood?” 

Vero’s eyebrows narrowed as he thought about that last sentence, _what I have with him._ He closed the flesh-bound book, lightly scraping his lengthy black, cracked nails down the cover and looked at the black haired servant. “What is it, exactly, that you have?” He folded his arms. 

“I told you. A deal. Serve Him in exchange for keeping my soul from eternal damnation and hellfire. Is that all you want to know?” Vero hummed, placing the book back in its place on the shelf. 

“For now.”

They stared at each other, having a silent standoff, then Cain lifted his hood over his head and turned, leaving the brothers to their business. “I don’t like him.” Vero said. 

“Me neither, but we don’t have time to be fighting the ones on our side.” Adrien said. 

“And how do we know he’s on our side, Adrien?” Vero said, moving black strands of hair out of his face and up against his horns. 

“We don’t, but if I’ve learned anything, it’s keep your enemies close. Now come on. Let’s keep looking.” The older Devil grabbed another book and started flipping through the pages as Vero looked back at the door. 

As Mariana and Nephali walked around the castle, they remained silent as Nephali was struggling to start a conversation with the demon. 

“I trust my sister is doing alright up there?” Nephali asked, breaking their said silence. Mariana gave a nod in reply. 

“I’ve taught her the basics. She’s got a job, she’s doing well for herself.” She said to which Nephali hummed. “That’s good to hear. How long has it been up there now?”

“About a month and a half.”

“Alright.” She mumbled. Mariana saw she was hesitating to speak. “She told me. About Jynx, about what happened.” Nephali tensed and stopped, grabbing Mariana’s arm in the process. “Did I say something?” 

“I went to see Jynx after she was placed in the Tombs. I tried getting into her head, but I couldn’t. I tried and I couldn’t and that’s something I’ve never failed to do,” she paused, releasing Mariana’s arm. "She told me that she wasn't the only one who wanted my sister gone."

“I see.” Mariana replied. “Should I speak with her?” Nephali noticed her mood change from calm to livid. 

“If you wish to speak with her, you know where to find her. I wouldn’t recommend it, though. I know I’m stepping out of line for saying, but she’s gotten a bit more depraved. I’d be careful.” 

Mariana started to walk only for Nephali to stop her once more. “She likes to play mind games. I’d be cautious.” She warned to which Mariana smiled, smug as ever. “So do I.” With that Nephali let go of her arm, letting her exit the castle. 

She walked down the path leading to the Tombs, eventually coming up on the guards at the doors. They blocked her way, their axes crossed each other. “Nephali, Lucifer’s third, sent me down. To speak with Jynx.” She said, her voice firm. The guards glanced at each other, as if having a silent conversation, then looked back to the demon. They parted and opened the doors allowing her inside. 

Once inside, she asked the hooded wraith to lead her to Jynx to which they obliged. They made it to Jynx’s cell in a short amount of time. The wraith then walked away. 

Mariana brought a long nail up to the bar and dragged it down, creating a god awful screech that gained Jynx’s attention. She quickly brought her hands up to cover her ears. 

“Glad to see I got your attention, asshole.” Mariana said with a smirk. Jynx turned to eye the demon, only to laugh and stand. “Great. You’re here to ‘interrogate’ me too?” She said making air quotes. 

“Ya damn right.” Mariana replied. “I just want to know why you wanted to kill your sister, even though I already know the answer.” Jynx hummed and leaned against the bars. 

“And what would that be?” She said, faking a pout. 

“You were jealous. Jealous of the attention she got, how your father never paid attention to you.” 

“Wouldn’t you be jealous too?” Jynx smirked. 

“Honestly yes. But I wouldn’t try to kill my sibling because of it. Wanna know why, because I’m not a conceited, spoiled little whippersnapper like you.” 

Jynx laughed at her words and inched closer. “I think there’s something more to this confrontation, Mari. Why does it bother you so much that I tried to kill that little bitch?” 

“Don’t say that about her.” Mariana said, her voice deep. 

“Could it be that you’re in love with her? That’s got to be what it is. The way you’d look at her, you’d do anything for her.” 

“Fuck you.” Mariana said. 

“Tsk, tsk. Don’t be all shy, Mari. We both know that’s something you’re not.” 

Mariana was about to snap when she realized Jynx was trying to get a rise out of her. So she smirked and decided to stoop to her level. 

“Tell me Jynx. How does it feel to be disowned by your own father?” 

Jynx’s smile faded as anger and resentment replaced her smug emotion. “Surely, it must suck a fuck ton. Practically being shunned from the family. I can’t imagine how that feels.”

“What are you getting at?” 

“You know what I’m getting at. Don’t try to play me Jynx. I may be just a demon but I can reach your level of manipulation faster than the gatekeeper can tag a damned soul.” 

“Manipulation? Is that what you think I’m doing?” Jynx scoffed. 

“What you’re saying is not true. I don’t have a thing for Jezebel and if I did, I would have acted on it by now. So don’t try to fuck with my head, cause I will fuck with yours ten fold.” 

Jynx laughed. “I get it now.” 

“What?” 

“You. You clearly have a thing for my sister. That’s why you came down here to speak with me. About her. Everything is _always_ about her.” 

Jynx was starting to unravel, unaware that Mariana’s already broken through the solid wall that is her head. 

“‘Jezebel this’, ‘Jezebel that’. Bitch deserves everything that comes to her. It’s okay. When I get out, I _will_ get what’s rightfully mine. Even if I have to kill to get it.” Jynx shook her head and stared at the ground in shock. _Where did that come from?_ she thought as she lifted her gaze to the smirking demon. Mariana stared back, satisfied.

“Lemme tell you something. Everything you just said, won’t happen. The guards are more on edge, so of course they’ll be looking after you around the clock. Oh and don't ever try to get in my head again, cause when it comes to mind games, let's just say I'm very good at persuading.” After she spoke, she walked off with a strut, leaving Jynx confused and flabbergasted. 

As Nephali entered the throne room, she saw her father starting to leave. She rushed up and called out to him, “father!” He turned and walked back towards her, Mortimer and Cain following. “Nephali. What are you doing, I thought you were heading down to the Pit.” He asked, looking down at her. She glanced at his servants then back to him. 

“Mariana, Jezebel’s friend, is back. She’s asking for another list of souls.” She said to which Lucifer sighed. “I thought she had two left to corrupt?” Nephali shrugged, “Something must have happened, I was heading back to check the logs, plus I heard we had four unannounced souls come through. All male.” 

Lucifer hummed, shaking his head. “Let me worry about that, you find Mariana and send her back here. I’ll sort everything out.” 

Nephali nodded in reply and turned on her heels to leave. 

“Master?” Mortimer’s voice sounded through the silence. 

“Mort, come with me. Cain, head to the gatekeeper and get the names of those unmarked souls.”

Cain left as soon as his orders were given and Lucifer started walking toward the library, followed by Mortimer. “Four unknown souls? Something must have happened up there.” He said, following every turn Lucifer made. 

“Usually when we get unmarked souls, their names still burn into the scripture. When their names burn into the scripture, that means they were corrupted by one of the demons; in other words their name is written upon deliverance.” Lucifer explained, 

Mortimer grew confused. “But their names still end up on lists that you give to the demons?” 

Lucifer stopped and turned to his gray haired servant. “It’s simply just a locator. The demons are given a list of thirteen names. They then get sent to the surface to track down the ones they’re looking for and they corrupt based on the soul’s will. Some corruptions take weeks, others take months and years. Some, unfortunately, never fully submit to darkness. Does that sum up everything, Mortimer?” Mortimer understood and gave a single bow. 

They continued on until they reached the library, which Adrien was exiting, rubbing the area on his forehead between his horns. Once he saw Lucifer he gave a single nod and passed him up. “Adrien.” Lucifer called out to his son, making him turn around.

“Yes father?” He was barely audible, silent almost. Lucifer noticed a book in his hands, as always. “Nevermind. Go on.” Adrien continued on. 

Lucifer and Mortimer entered the library to find Vero still looking through the logs. He glanced up to acknowledge his father then went back to flipping pages. 

“Vero. Do you have the list of souls that recently passed through?” 

“Over there.” He motioned to the small stack of books behind him. “Is this about the four unmarkeds that came through?” He asked. 

“I see you heard.” Lucifer said, rolling the first scroll open and scanning over it. It took him seconds to find the names of the recent souls. 

“James, Chet, Tony and Kevin. Two suicides, lovely. Two sudden organ failures. I don’t see how they’re unmarked. They underwent the corruption of Belial and Asmodeus.”

Vero stepped over, hesitating to speak up. “Father? They weren’t due to die for another three years.” Lucifer stared down at his son. “Three years?”

“I spoke with Belial and Asmodeus while they were back, and they each told me that their corruption was still raveling until well, you know.” 

Lucifer was flabbergasted. No demon’s corruption and power was that strong to end a human’s life before their spoken and confirmed time of death. He looked at Mortimer who was just as shocked. He rolled the scroll back up and faced Vero. “Have you spoken with Azrael, surely he knows what the issue was?” 

“I was leaving that to you, father. To be honest, Azrael scares me.” Mortimer held in a laugh, earning a look from his master. “I’ll speak with him soon, Vero. In the meantime just keep doing what you were doing.” Vero hesitated to speak once more, this time Lucifer noticed. “What is it, did you find out something?” He asked. 

“Cain was here earlier. I practically accused him of seeing Jynx as Mortimer.”

“And?”

Vero sighed. “He denied it. I let him go but, father I don’t trust him. I never did. You really should watch yourself around him.” 

Lucifer heard the worry in his son’s voice, something he’s never heard before. 

“You don’t have to worry. One would have to be foolish to put themselves up against me, I’m going to talk to Azrael, you just relax okay, son?” Vero nodded in reply. 

Lucifer patted him on the shoulder and walked off with Mortimer following behind. 

Mariana made it back to the castle and was waiting in the throne room with Nephali. They sat in silence, eyeing each other from across the room awaiting Lucifer’s return. 

“Are you sure you know nothing about the unmarked?” Nephali asked the smug demon.

Mariana shrugged. “I’ve seen them up there but they weren’t mine to mess with,” she trailed off when she remembered how Jezebel reacted to their deaths. “Mari, is there something you’re not telling me?” Nephali asked upon noticing her mood change. “No, no. I was just thinking about my conversation with your bitch sister. That’s all.” Mariana lied through her teeth. Just as Nephali was going to confront her, Lucifer entered the room. 

“Mariana. I hear you need a new list.” He said, sitting down on the throne. 

She saluted him with a half smile, her teeth on display. “Yes sir. I corrupted my last. Sarah.” Lucifer nodded, impressed by her enthusiasm. “Mariana, listen. I know how desperate you are to go out there and corrupt, but you know the rules. I can’t give you a new list until _all_ souls are through. You know this.” He said, fingers clasped together. 

She was disappointed to hear, but he was right. She did know. “Is there any way you can make an exception?” She asked. He leaned back, tapping the armrest with his fair pointed nails. He looked at Nephali, who was still leaning against one of the pillars, and waved her off. As soon as she was out of sight, he leaned forward. 

“I suppose I can. You’ve been really useful when it comes to getting souls, but you have to help me.” He said, to which her ears perked up. 

“How?” 

He smiled. “What can you tell me about the unmarked souls that we received?” 

_Again with this?_

“I don’t know. Like I was just telling your daughter I’ve only seen them around up there, but they weren’t mine to mess with, though I’m starting to have suspicions.” 

His brow uplifted. “Regarding?”

“Jezebel. Their deaths were all over the news and she acted, I don’t know, shocked. Scared. I think she’s seen them before, or possibly,” she paused, hoping what she said wouldn’t make Lucifer upset. “Possibly had something to do with it.” 

One the other side of the closed door, Nephali was listening and couldn’t believe her ears. _She lied to me._

“I can’t know for sure, but I’m not going to rule it out. I think there’s something dark inside her, and it’s fighting to come out.” 

Lucifer looked into the black eyes in front of him and he saw that she was telling him the truth. “Keep an eye on her. You need to keep whatever it is inside of her contained. And I’m speaking for the human world’s safety.” Mariana was confused. 

“I thought chaos is what you want. What if she just so happens to be as ruthless as you?” She asked.

“It’s not about chaos, Mari. It’s about order. Balance between good and evil. You were told this when you became a demon. I made sure to run it by you.” He said. Mariana was silent. 

“Just continue to keep an eye on my daughter. As far as your list goes, I’ll have it for you soon.” He leaned back, crossing his leg over his knee. 

Mariana bowed, “yes, my Lord.” As she turned to leave, she was stopped by a throat clear. “How _is_ she doing up there?” He asked. 

“She’s just peachy.” She replied, leaving the throne room. 

She walked down the halls and out of the castle.

A part of her wondered why Jezebel _was_ so special and why Lucifer was willing to protect her so much. Did it have something to do with the possible darkness simmering inside her beloved friend, or was it just for her own good? She stood by the gates, watching the new souls come in, and those questions of hers rested in her head as they were chained and dragged. But she does know one thing. She’ll look after Jezebel no matter what happens.

It’s the least she could do for Lucifer and Jezebel’s mother.


	8. VIII

I decided to walk to the Morningstar today in an attempt to get some exercise. The streets were busy today; people exiting their homes and going to work or to walk around and shop and the kids going to school. Surely the population of Pikeville wasn't entirely large but with everyone out and about, made it seem the town itself was a decent size. Strangers occasionally bumped into me and reacted in a way that made it seem like my fault. I heard sirens a street away and eventually found the source; a car accident. The front bumper of a black Nissan was bent all the way up, it looked as if the whole engine was in the car itself and the other car, a cherry red Buick, was upside down. Smoke was flowing out, thick gray smoke. Paramedics and police were completely chaotic while they tried to save the passengers' lives. 

I walked on, the worry of being late for work creeping into my head. I saw a crow as I turned the corner; perched on a newspaper container and staring at me. Upon looking closer I saw that its dark eyes glimmered faint with flames of orange and red; it's feathers caught my attention as well. They were black with streaks of grey here and there. The sudden loud caw it let out made me jump and I watched as it spread its wings and flew away. Flying up and up and over the buildings until it was out of sight. 

As I got closer to the pub I could hear people yelling and shouting. What they were screaming about I have no clue, but whatever they were angry about I wasn't prepared to deal with more rude people today. 

Turning the next corner the yelling became much more clear and I saw the cause of the commotion. Sitting across from the pub was a police car, the front facing my direction. The back door on the driver side was open with a cop standing beside it. Then the doors swung open and MacKenzie, in handcuffs, was being dragged out by another officer.

"You can't do this!" Yelled Kenzie, trying to fight the cop. She looked at September, who followed them out, and shook her head. 

"Fucking bitch!" She yelled as she was being shoved into the backseat. The cop slammed the door while his partner checked up on September. 

"She'll be in jail for a couple days. There's not really much we can do since she didn't harm you." He said. 

"I really don't care." She turned and went back into the pub. 

The cops got in their car and drove on, passing me. I saw MacKenzie through the window, staring at me as they passed. 

Once I made it inside, I saw September wasn't anywhere to be found. Walking up to Vinnie I was about to ask when he spoke. 

"She's in the restroom." He motioned to the right. 

I headed over to the ladies' restroom and hesitated for a brief second, finally knocking gently on the door. 

"Tember, are you alright?" I asked through the door only to get no answer. 

I jiggle the handle only to find that it had been locked. I pressed my ear up against the door and heard sniffling on the other side followed by a deep sigh and water running from the sink. I could ask again, but clearly she wanted to be left alone. 

I started to walk away when the restroom door squeaked open and September came out. Her face was wet, like she had splashed water on her face and her shirt was soaked in the front. She went straight for the backroom, where we keep our stuff, without looking at me or Vinnie. I look at him, a look different from mine displayed on his face. A knowing look. Like this has happened before. 

I walk up to the bar, the question lingering. "Is she alright?" I ask, in complete concern for the woman. 

"Go check on her. She'd have to tell you herself. I only just got here not long ago. Who do you think called the cops?" He said, wiping down the bar. 

When I got to the backroom, September was sitting in one of the foldable chairs in the corner, hunched over with her face resting in her hands. I wait a beat then bring my hand up to knock on the old maple wood, making her look up at me. Her eyes were puffy and red and her shirt was new and dry. 

"Everything okay?" I asked. 

"Yeah." She lied. 

I walked in, grabbing a chair and sat facing her. "Your face doesn't say that." I say. 

She looked at me, the blue of her eyes popped out intensely because of the red haze from where she cried. They pierced mine as she looked at me, hesitating to find the words. The way they shined, even if she had been crying, was like a sea of diamonds glimmering in sunlight. 

"She came in. Angry as always. Demanding that I go with her. I told her to fuck off and she threw a drink at me." She looked at the discarded wet shirt hanging on her hook. 

"That's when Vinnie walked in. Another bar goer stepped in between me and her while he called the cops." She began to bounce her leg. Her leg. I look and observe the few drops of red where her inner thigh is. "You're bleeding." She looked and shrugged it off. 

"I-I cut my finger. It didn't bleed much, just a couple drops." 

"But you don't have a bandage on." I say, looking at all ten of her fingers. Not one of them had a scratch. 

"Can we just leave it alone?" She said, looking away from me. I could tell she was uncomfortable, and I know when I'm being lied to, but for her sake I decided to drop it. For now. 

"Why do you let her treat you this way? Demanding you do every little thing she says?" 

"I'm trying to break away from her, Jez. I'm trying. Sometimes I can stand my ground and other days I'm a chickenshit." She says.

"I don't think you're a chickenshit. You still fight back and I think that makes you strong." The frown on her face grew into a half smile. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?"

"For saying that." 

She hesitated then leaned forward to hug me to which I happily obliged. With my face resting on her shoulder I breathed in her scent. A scent that made my nostrils flutter. Peppermint and faint traces of whiskey. She sniffled and pulled away from me. "We should get back to work."

As we exited the backroom, Vinnie's eyes were on us. She nods to him, signalling that everything was okay and he gave a single nod in return and went back to serving the customers. 

I made sure to keep an eye on her up until the end of her shift. The way she greeted and looked after customers as if nothing happened then walked away, her face falling back into sadness made me worry about her. Sure I've only known her for a month and a half but I care about her. When she's around, there's this feeling that I can't quite explain. She makes my stomach do flips, like I was falling from a very high place. It hurts me to see her this upset. 

As I poured a small glass of whiskey for a customer sitting at the bar, I saw September leaning against the back wall staring down at the floor. I finish off the glass and hand it to the man in front of me. 

"Thanks." He said, downing it in one go and putting the glass back down. He slid it around for a few seconds before looking at me. 

"Can you just leave me the bottle?" He asked. I smile and set the bottle down beside him. I looked at him and I could see the sadness behind his eyes. 

"Long day?" I ask. 

He shook his head pouring more into the glass. "Going through something right now. Wouldn't like to talk about it."

He downed it, once again, in one go. I nod and let him go. 

I look back at September, now mixing up a Bloody Mary. Her face remained the same. 

"Keep an eye on him, Vinnie." I say, motioning to the guy from earlier. 

I walk up to her and wait for her to send off the Bloody Mary with Jax. She leaned back against the bar and looked at me. 

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. 

"I'm just checking in on you. Do you need to go home? I'm sure Vinnie will let you." 

She looked at me, tears fighting to escape. I look at Vinnie, who sees us, and I motion him over. 

"Tember, just head home. It's okay." She looks at him and says a silent 'thank you' before walking to the backroom. 

She walked back out wearing a leather jacket and carrying her keys and wet shirt. I hear the music in the bar change from _Guns n' Roses' Sweet Child O' Mine_ to _Alice Coopers' Go to Hell._

"Drive carefully. Please." He said. 

As she walked out a man, tall and slim, walked in. He wore a grey suit jacket, buttoned halfway, with a collared black shirt. The ends of the suit jacket had feathered cufflinks. His pants were black as were his shoes. He looked as if he was coming from a business meeting. He sat down in front of me, smiling a very toothy smile.

"Hi there." He said, his voice raspy yet so full of spunk.

"Hi. What can I get you?" I say. 

His smile fell and while he was in thought, I kept eyeing him. His hair was grey, almost silver with black streaks going every other way. 

"Whatever you have that's good. Surprise me." He says, flashing another toothy smile. I glanced down at his hands, his fingers interlocked, and that's what I noticed. His nails. Slightly chipped and black. 

I turn to the drinks behind me and pour the first thing I grabbed. Jim Beam. 

"Here ya go." I say, handing it to him. He reached out in an almost cryptic way and grabbed the glass from my hand. Then I noticed something else. A mark on his left wrist. 

_It can't be._

I look closer, trying to be subtle as to not creep him out more than he's doing to me. I gasp softly as I recognized the mark. It was a symbol. A symbol from the text of the _Goetia._

_He can't be._

I looked at him, his eyes on me as he held the glass up to his smirking mouth. I lean closer to look in his eyes and see the same flames of orange and red glimmering in his eyes. 

"You're-"

He sat the glass down and brought his pointer finger up against his lips in a shushing motion. 

"Hello Jezebel. My how you've grown." 

"Raum." I say, looking around to make sure no one heard me. 

"I haven't seen you since you were a little spawn, but that was," he paused, finishing off his drink. "Nearly over six hundred years ago." 

"Can we not talk about this here?" I say looking around again. He leaned back, letting out a dry laugh.

"Jezzy, don't worry about these creatures. To them we're having a normal conversation. Now how's your father? It's been a while since I've seen him." He said, smiling.

"He's fine. What are you doing here anyway?" 

He sighed and leaned forward. 

"Some petty soul invoked me, wants me to destroy her husband's dignity." He said with an eye roll. 

I stared at him, and quickly realized. 

"You're the crow. I've seen you flying around and now you decide to say hi to me?" I say.

"I can't leave my form until someone invokes me." His thick brows furrowed as he pulled a silver pocket watch from his suit jacket. 

"Speaking of, I should be going. Hopefully this isn't the last I see of you," he trailed off looking at me once more.

"Why are you up here anyhow? I thought He didn't allow you and your siblings up here."

"You didn't hear? Long story short I have a sibling that only cares about power and tried to kill me." I say with a smile.

His eyes widened before falling in annoyance.

"Jynx." He said. 

"And the grand prize goes to." I joke. 

He laughed as he pushed in the bar stool. "Until next time, Ms. Jezebel." He said with a slight bow then turning around to walk out of the bar. 

"Jez?" I hear Vinnie call me.

I look and see Vinnie staring at me. "Yes?"

"What was that about?" He asked. 

"Nothing. Just an old friend." I say. 

My shift was over at 8:30 and I realized I had no way home. I exited the warmth of the bar and into the sharp cold of the night. 

_I picked the wrong day to wear a skirt._

I pull my phone out and immediately remember that Mariana was back in Hell, so I bring up Kit's number and press dial. It rings four times before going to voicemail.

_Hey you've reached Kit Moore. If I'm not able to make it I apologize. Leave a message or a text and I will get back to you._

I hang up and pocket my phone.

_Looks like I'm gonna have to brave the elements._

It was cold. Obviously something I need to get used to but I haven't. I don't see how humans deal with it. 

Turning the corner I heard the loud roar of a car engine behind me. I turn and see an old blue Mustang drift and practically skid to a stop in front of the Morninstar. The front bumper was facing me and the windshield was tinted dark. There was one person in the car, and the driver side window rolled down. I could hear the blasted roar of _Metallica’s Master of Puppets_ playing from the car, before a woman stuck half her body out of the window. Her hair was purple at the roots and extending down it became a shade of dark teal. She was smiling widely as she yelled.

“Vinnie come on! The show starts soon!” 

I saw Vinnie exit the bar and walk to the passenger side.

“Calm your shit, Augustine. We have fifteen minutes!” He said getting in. 

As soon as he was in, she sat back down and the tires skidded as they headed in my direction. The girl, who I knew was Augustine, stared at me as they drove off. I kept walking along the sidewalk, looking at the closed businesses. 

The human world was truly interesting to me. Most of them had businesses of their own or successful careers that help support them or their family. Just like Hell. Father makes sure to keep damned souls coming through to keep the place running. If he didn't do that, the balance would be unstable. 

I turned the corner and saw my apartment building. I yawn as I cross the road. I see Mariana's car parked and smile to myself. I couldn't wait for her to return. The second I got to the stairs my phone buzzed. I pulled it from my pocket and saw that Kit messaged me. 

**Sorry. I'm caught up at church.**

I roll my eyes and reply to her. 

**I'm home now. Want me to order?**

I open the door and walk to the elevator. On the way up, my phone buzzed again.

**If you want.**

I sigh. "Well thanks for the help Kit." I mumble. 

I walked out of the elevator and quickly made it to our door. I unlocked and entered, finally relieved that I was home. I put my keys on the counter and kick off my boots. 

Soon after my phone pinged once again. I sigh, knowing Kit probably decided on something. I bring it up and see that it wasn’t Kit who messaged me. It was September. I open the chat and read. 

**Sorry you had to see me like that today.**

I shook my head and started my reply. 

**It’s perfectly fine. Are you okay now?**

I watch as the typing indicator comes on then see it go away. It did this for two minutes until a message finally came through. 

**I guess I have calmed down a bit. I’m just so sorry you had to see me like that.**

It broke my heart to see her apologizing. 

**Don’t worry about it. Just take your time.**

She replied with a pensive emoji and I received nothing else from her after that. I plugged my phone up to charge and sat on the couch. I turn on the tv, flipping through the multiple news channels. I eventually came across a sermon, preaching about serpent headed demons and temptations. I listen to the preacher recite the false text and shake my head. “Unknowing to you _holy man,_ your _Lord_ made an agreement with my Father.” I say, changing the channel. It was so quiet without Mariana or Kit here. I honestly miss their bickering. 

Mariana leaned against one of the large pillars in the main hall of the castle, waiting to be summoned. Nephali walked up to her and cleared her throat. She turned to stare at the 3rd child, beaming like the Cheshire cat. 

“Nephali. Still won’t leave me alone, I see.”

“Cut the small talk, Mariana.” Nephali said in a harsh tone, making the demon’s beaming grin fall into a frown. “What?” 

“You lied to me. Jezebel killed the unmarked. Didn’t she?” Nephali asked. Mariana knew she had made a mistake lying to her but she had to. 

“I’m not sure. She may or may not have had something to do with it. Why is it such a big deal if she did?” She replied. Nephali glared at Mariana. 

“You realize she would be the uncreator of all things in existence?” 

Mariana rolled her eyes. 

“I already had this talk with your father, I don’t need to hear it again.” Mariana began to walk away when she felt Nephali’s hand wrap around her arm and pull her back. Nephali’s red eyes leered at her and her face fell with realization. 

“You don’t know, do you?” She asked, letting go of the demon’s arm. Mariana fell confused. “Know what?” 

Nephali shook her head, still staring at Mariana. “He didn’t tell you.” She whispered. Mariana was once again confused. “Tell me what?” Nephali shook her head. “There’s so much you don’t know.” 

“Then tell me.” 

Nephali shook her head. “I can’t. He’ll tell you when he’s ready, but I just can’t.” 

“Why not?”

“I’ve said too much already.”

Mariana watched as she turned and rushed away from her. She shook her head and leaned back against the pillar, the question buried in her mind. 

What didn’t she know?

I woke up, drenched in sweat. The same nightmare I’ve been having since I first arrived, was now even more real. Everytime there’s death but there was also fire and flame. The surface of the Earth was drenched in flame, everything burned around me. Large black spikes protruded from the ground and I was...laughing. Laughing as I watched everything crumble down to nothing.


	9. IX

Mariana was frustrated. It wasn’t supposed to take this long, it never does. The click-clacking of her footsteps echoed through the large halls as she paced back and forth. As she sighed, a soft growl rumbled in her throat. She leaned against the obsidian black wall, her hand balancing herself. She lightly scraped the wall with her nails, growing impatient by the second. She heard footsteps behind her so she looked, seeing Lazarus and Adrien, carrying their swords, passing her by. 

“Hey boys?” She called out, making them stop in their tracks to look at her.

“‘s there a problem, Mariana?” Lazarus asked, smirking behind the question. 

“Your father is taking an awfully long time putting together my list. Normally it’s done in five minutes but for some reason, it’s not.” 

Lazarus’ black eyes rolled, annoyed at Mariana’s attitude. “Demons.” He muttered.

Mariana heard and stepped forward. “Excuse me?” 

Adrien cleared his throat and stepped in between them. “You must understand he’s not himself right now.” 

Mariana stared into the red eyes in front of her and nodded, slowly. 

“Well, next time you see him tell him I’m anxious to get back to action.” 

He gave a singular nod then turned to Lazarus, who was giving Mariana the  _ ‘what’s good’  _ face. Mariana puffed out her chest, her arms out and ready, to which he started walking toward her. 

“Lazarus. No.” Adrien said, dragging his brother off.

She shook her head, leaning back against the wall. “Punk ass.” She mumbled. 

It’s been four days now and Mariana still hasn’t returned. I know how busy demons can be, so I just let it fly past my head. Kit, on the other hand, did not. She went on and on, complaining about Mariana in every way possible in, what I deemed, an angry tirade. 

“Where is she at anyway? What does she even do for a living? How can she just leave without letting me know first?” It went on for a good hour then she got dressed and left for work. I breathe out in relief after finally getting some peace and quiet. I’m slowly starting to understand why Mariana doesn’t like her half of the time. I unplug my phone, walk into the living room and lay on the couch. I bring up the messages I sent to September last night and look back at them. 

**Hey, are you okay?**

**Just thought I’d check up on you.**

**Tember? Are you alright?**

**You weren’t at work for the past couple days, I’m worried about you.**

I noticed she hasn’t even read them yet. I begin to type up a new message, asking if she’s okay when I see the text bubble come up. I sigh with relief and wait for it to come through, It was a good minute before the message appeared.

**Hey. Sorry. I’m fine. I’m much better now. Thanks for checking up.**

I smile, relieved to know that she’s okay. I sent a smile emoji then put my phone on the coffee table and reached for the remote. Not long after, there was a knock at the door. I look, standing up then walking over to look through the peephole. There was a light skinned man in a beige uniform holding a box. I slowly open the door and eye him. He looked down at me, he was tall, and raised an eyebrow.

“Kit isn’t home?” He asked.

“You just missed her, I’m her roommate.” I reply. 

“Ah, well I have a package here for her so surely enough you can sign for it.” He smiled as he held out a pad with a pen. I quickly sign my name and take the package from him. “Have a good day.” He says as I close the door before he could say anything else to me. 

As I set the box down on the table, my phone began to ring. I rush to pick it up and see September’s name on the screen. I quickly answered, smiling.

“Hello.”

“Jez, I know you’re off today but could you come in?”

I hum, thinking if I should say yes or no. 

“I thought Vinnie and Markus were working with you today.”

“No. Vinnie is hungover so he isn’t working today, because he’s a grumpy bastard. As for Markus, he’s visiting his grandmother in the hospital.” 

“What about Jax?” 

“His shift is ending soon, look, if you don’t want to come in you don’t have to. I can ask him to stay.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be there soon.” 

I hang up, rush to my room and start rummaging through my almost empty closet. I look at my hamper and see it’s overflowing. I groan as I realize that Mariana forgot to teach me how to use the washing machine. I look back in my closet, which at this point is just a couple jackets, a red flannel and a  _ Deftones’ White Pony  _ tank. 

_ Oh boy. _

I grabbed the tank and the flannel and I went to my drawers. Luckily I had a couple pairs of clean underwear, and a clean pair of pants. 

After getting dressed, I left the apartment and locked the door behind me. I left the building, staring at Mariana’s parked car as I passed it. 

_ Mari needs to teach me how to drive when she gets back. _

I walked along the sidewalk, turning left and right here and there. I passed where that accident took place a few days ago and I could still feel the death radiating from it. It was like the soul of the red Buicks’ driver was still lurking in that same spot. 

_ Must not have been placed yet. _

Upon arrival I bumped into Jax, who was walking out. “Hey.” He said with a smile as he continued to walk. I walk in, grabbing the small apron laying on the bar and tie it around my waist. I step behind the bar and immediately notice we weren’t that busy today and September was nowhere in sight. “Pretty quiet around here.” I mumble to myself, listening to the faint music in the background. 

Since no one was bombarding the place, I decided to grab a dish towel and wipe down a few dirty tables. The music changed and I quickly recognized it as  _ Eagles’ Hotel California.  _ I smile, nodding along with the beat all while walking back to the bar. I look around and September is still nowhere to be found.  _ She must be in the restroom.  _ As the singing began, I started humming while organizing the glasses, then when the chorus hit I started singing along. 

_ Thank my father we don’t have customers right now.  _

I was so distracted by the song that I didn’t hear or see September exit the restroom and it wasn’t until she spoke up that I acknowledged her. 

“Um, Jez?” I jump and turn to see her smirking and trying to contain a laugh. 

“Tember, hi. I didn’t know where you were, I thought you might have stepped out or something.” I could hear the nervousness in my voice. 

She shrugged, “no I was just…”, she trailed off, motioning to the bathroom. She shook her head and joined me behind the bar. “Are you alright?” I ask her. 

She chuckled dryly, “yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” As the song faded out, I saw her grab her phone with a smile. “Hey, why don’t we have people coming in?” I ask, looking around. It’s never been this empty. 

“Well, it’s 2 pm and a Wednesday. You’ve always had Wednesdays off so you haven’t experienced, what we call, the peaceful hour. And during peaceful hour, anything goes.” She says, switching to a new playlist. When the music started, she smiled happily and began to sway while putting her apron around her waist. I recognized the song,  _ The Ronettes’ Be My Baby, _ simply because Kit has it on repeat almost everyday. 

I stared, watching as September danced to the beat as she swept the floor using the very top of the broomstick as a mic. I completely forgot what I was doing when she sat the broom aside and just let the music take control of her body; her hair flying around with every throw of her head, the random spins. As I watched, everything around me became almost motionless. It was if everything, including September herself, were moving in slow motion. There was an unfamiliar feeling in my chest, in my stomach, a feeling I’ve never experienced in my time on Earth. Sure I liked her, but this feeling was new to me. She quietly sang the chorus, but I could still hear her.

The song came to an end and I found myself still watching her. She finished sweeping and came back to the bar to organize the bottles in the back. I caught her eye as the next song,  _ The Offsprings’ The Kids Aren’t Alright, _ began to play. We stared at each other, waiting for one to start the conversation. 

“You okay there, Jez?” She asked. 

I shook my head and laughed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just...zoning out.” 

Before September could get another word in, the doors opened and walking in was the girl from the other night.  _ What was her name again? _

“Auggie!” Squealed September as she practically ran to the purple-blue haired woman. Augustine smiled widely as they hugged. 

“Hey. How’re you feelin’?” Auggie asked. 

“Bit better. Want something?” September came back behind the bar. 

“Johnnie Walker. Black.” 

Auggie sat in one of the stools and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Didn't I see you the other night?" 

"Yeah." I say quietly. 

"Auggie, this is Jez. Jez, meet Augustine." September said as she slid the glass of scotch toward the woman in front of me.

Auggie smirked as she shot down the glass in a second. "You can call me Auggie, or Sin City, if ya want." She gave me a wink as she sat the glass down. 

“Sin City?” I ask, looking at September. 

“Her last name is Sinclair. We called her Sin City in high school due to her reckless behaviour-,”

“And the name stuck.” Auggie said, interrupting September. 

The doors opened again, and I could feel the mood in the room change in almost a millisecond as soon as MacKenzie entered the bar. She walked up to the bar and sat a stool down from Augustine. Leaning forward, she stared at September with a smile. 

“No Vinnie, no cops.” 

Augustine snorted. “Only me here to kick your ass, if you so much as cough.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” 

Auggie spun the stool to face MacKenzie, her hand reaching into her jacket pocket. “You wanna try that again, asswipe?” 

“Since when were you against me, Auggie?” 

“Since you treated my best friend like shit. Now if you know me, you better leave before I tear this place up whooping  _ your  _ ass.”

MacKenzie scoffed, then looked at September. “We’ll talk. Not now though.” She stood up, eyeing Auggie as she passed her then eyed me. “As for me and you, cutie. Your time’s coming soon.” She walked out of the bar, the tension leaving with her. 

“What does she have against me?” I ask. 

Auggie laughed, “she has a thing against  _ everyone. _ Hit me.” She said, motioning to her glass. I look at September who was quiet and pouring out another one for Auggie.

“You alright?”

“I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t mean it,” she looked at me, her eyes fighting tears. “But I wish she was dead.” 

“Or in prison.” Auggie mumbled, downing the contents in one go. 

I shook my head. “She would have to be deserving of that.” 

“Tem, did you even tell her?” 

September rapidly shook her head. “I can’t.” 

Lucifer sat in his room staring at the large Sigil of Baphomet on the wall, the same wall he sent Jezebel through, hoping one day his kingdom will be safe enough for his own to return. A knock on the wall echoed into his head and he turned to see Cain. 

“Master?” He called out, silently asking if he could step in, to which Lucifer beckoned him closer. 

“Your offspring are still searching for possible suspects regarding the Mortimer look-alike,” he trailed off, looking around the room. “Where is Mortimer, master?” 

Lucifer barely turned, side eyeing Cain. “I sent him down to the gate.” 

Cain saw his demeanor change and eyed the floor. 

Lucifer laughed deeply, “I know it was you, Cain.” 

Cain’s face fell in confusion. “Master?” 

“You glamoured yourself as Mortimer and visited my daughter. Do you really take me for a fool?” He said, standing and fully turning to face the shorter man. Cain froze in place, his brian went silent and he feared the deal they had was nothing now. 

“Master, I can expla-,” he was interrupted.

“I’m not angry. I just want to know why you did it.” 

Cain searched his head for the words, but came up short as he didn’t even know why. Maybe he wanted to see Jynx mad at Lucifer, maybe he wanted things to be better between them. Every possible reason he could have though, wouldn’t make enough sense. “I can’t tell you that master.” 

“I’m going to ask you again. Do you take me for a fool?” 

Cain grew nervous, slowly stepping forward to Lucifer. “Master, I would never do anything to hurt you. You spared me, when I deserved what was coming, and I was grateful. I still am.”

“Now you’re just babbling at this point. Do me a favor, Cain. Don’t meddle in family affairs.” 

Cain bowed in reply and eyed Lucifer. “Should I tell them the truth, master? They’ve been working rather hard.” 

“No.”

“But why?”

“I want to keep them distracted. Busy.” 

“Why, master?” 

“Don’t worry about it Cain,” he paused, turning to the shorter man. “Follow me.” 

Lucifer walked out of his room with Cain following right behind him. 

They walked down to the main hall of the castle, Mariana spotting them on the way.

“Hey, I’m still waiting!” She yelled. 

They ignored her, heading down another set of stairs that twisted a good ten feet down. Cain was genuinely nervous as he’s never ventured down this path before. Eventually the stairs stopped, connecting to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a medium black stone door. Lucifer slowly opened the door to reveal a bright room. They walked in and Cain noticed the walls were made of molten lava. There was a taller man in the center of the room, writing in a book. He was humming a tune that Cain has never heard in his life. 

“Azrael, my good friend!” Lucifer shouted, startling Azrael. “Lucifer, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He said, turning to face them. His whole body was cloaked in black with a hood covering the majority of his head and where his face would be. Inside the hood, there was nothing but darkness. His fingers were long and boney, his nails were long. 

“I came to speak with you regarding the unmarked souls.”

“Ahh, yes.” Azrael’s voice was raspy to Cain; like he hasn’t spoken to anyone for thousands of years, and he spoke slowly. 

He watched the angel of death turn pages of the large book in front of him. “Ahh, here it is.” Lucifer stepped forward, reading the input. 

“I read the same thing in the logs. Do you have any clue how they came to us? They weren’t due for another three years.” 

“Surely the King of Darkness would know...but if you are truly concerned,” he trailed off, turning the page once more. “This you will find interesting.” 

Lucifer scanned the blood covered page and couldn’t believe what he read.

“This can’t be.” 

“It is,” Azrael paused once more. “It’s unfolding in front of your eyes, my Lord.” 

Cain grew confused. “What is?” 

Lucifer looked at Cain. 

“Master?” 

“The Scripture.” 

“The one written by the humans?”

Azrael stepped in, “ _ My  _ Scripture. I wrote in the beginning when God created Earth and everything revolved around it; angels, demons...devils, to the very end when all things are desolated and uncreated by a Devil so foul, so cruel. Not the ending that  _ they  _ imagined and wrote up.” 

“I thought the Scripture was just the spoken word of our master?” 

“It’s not just that Cain. It’s also a prophecy. Written by Azrael, and Azrael knows all.”

“But it’s not Jezebel. ‘A devil cruel and foul’? She doesn’t even like torture.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “There’s more to the Scripture, Cain. Some demons know of it, even Mortimer. But you, my offspring? You know nothing of the truth that is written behind it.” 

Lucifer turned to Azrael. “This does  _ not  _ get out.” Azrael bows in reply. 

Lucifer turns to leave the room, only to be stopped by the angel of death. “Lucifer?” 

Azrael holds out a sheet of paper toward him. “Tell the Heathen to make sure they're  _ all  _ dead next time.” 

As Lucifer and Cain went back upstairs and passed Mariana, he held out the list toward her, while still walking. She followed and quickly snatched it. 

"About time!" She says, turning to leave the castle. 

She walks down the many stairs, eyeing the guards until she makes it to the Gate of Flame. She spotted Mortimer, speaking with the gatekeeper. “Morty!” She called out, walking up to them. “I’m going back up.” She said, her rotten teeth on display. He looked at her, his face full of concern. “You alright there, old man?” 

“I need to speak with you, Mariana.” He said, stepping away from the gatekeeper and pulling the demon to a more quiet area. 

“Morty. I’ve been down here a while now. I wanna go back up there.” She said, whining almost. 

“I know, but there is something we must discuss.” 

Mariana rolled her eyes and walked past him. “Save it for next time, Morty.” 

She went near the gate and placed her hands together. 

“Mariana, wait!” Mortimer said, trying to get her to stay, but it was too late. The flames swallowed her faster than he could walk. “It’s regardi-,” he stopped when he saw that she was gone. “Oh my.” 

As I left the bar, I looked at the orange-pink hue of the sky as the sun set; the dark clouds settled in as the full moon shined bright behind them. September offered to drive me home but I respectfully declined. Augustine offered as well, but I told her I didn’t approve of her driving style, to which she laughed. Luckily, Vinnie and Markus could make their shifts so we could leave. 

I walked on, closing my jacket tighter around me. I listened to distant partiers shouting and laughing; probably over some stupidity. I made it to my street in no time but I could feel someone’s eyes on me; as if they were trying to burn into my soul, if I had one. I turn and see MacKenzie following me, and I quickly stop to face her. 

“Why are you following me?”

“Relax, cutie. I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

I could smell the alcohol on her from three feet away. 

“What do you want?” 

“A reason.” 

I grow confused at her words. 

“For what?” 

“Why my life is absolute shit.” She sniffles. 

I shake my head, not knowing an answer. What  _ could  _ I tell her? _‘Sorry, but you were on the list for corruption. Have a nice day?’_

“Kenzie, I know I shouldn’t be talking to you. But you need to go home, before you get hurt.” I start to turn away when I feel a hand wrap around my forearm, pulling me back. MacKenzie had my arm in a death grip as she pulled me closer to her. 

“And who’s gonna do that, huh? You?” She laughed. 

“Let me go!” 

Shaking her head she replies, “why should I?” 

“Because I’ll send you to the Pit if you don’t get your hands off her.” I hear Mariana say behind me. 

MacKenzie let me go, almost immediately as Mariana walked to her side. She leaned forward and said through her teeth, “now go...the fuck...home.” Kenzie turned and staggered off. 

Mariana turned to me with a toothy smile. “Keepin’ outta trouble?”

“I missed you.” 


	10. X

After Mariana returned yesterday, things quickly went back to normal and by normal, I mean the fighting resumed. 

"You know what, I'm  _ so  _ sick of your shit!" I hear Kit yell. 

"What did I do  _ now _ ?!"

"You go away for almost a week, not letting me know you were leaving!" 

"Why is it any business of yours, Kit?" 

I smile, still annoyed, but happy to hear them fighting as usual. As I got ready for work, after Mariana finally taught me to use the washing machine, I listened to their fight. 

“It becomes my business when you decide to leave without letting me know!” 

I hear Mariana laugh as I tie my boots. 

“Again, why is it your business?” 

I stand and leave my room, going straight into the battlefield. “I’m leaving.” I say, walking past them, bag and keys in hand. 

“Have a good day.” I hear Mariana say. 

Since Markus and Vinnie had today off, yet again, Jax and September were working with me. When I arrived I saw them doing their work behind the bar while talking. 

“She doesn’t have much longer so you know he wants to spend as much time with her as he can.” 

Jax sighed, nodding at her words. 

“You’re right. If that’s what we hafta do, it’s gotta be done.” 

As they spoke, I tied my apron around my waist, trying not to interrupt their conversation. 

“Plus with the shit that’s going on with Kenzie...I don’t know if she’ll even be around to do her vocals, and the venue we were booked at called and told me they can’t allow us to play there.” 

“Tember, listen to me, okay? Everything will be  _ fine _ . Don’t stress about it. Hey, Jez.” 

I walk up to them with a smile. “Hey. What’s going on?” 

“Our gig is cancelled.” September said followed by a sigh. 

“Oh it’s off? That sucks, I was looking forward to it.”

“So were we.” 

As soon as another word was said, the door opened and in walked a horde of screaming girls, one of which was wearing a sash.

“Hey, bitches! My girl is getting married!” One yelled. 

I look at Jax and September who equally have terror on their faces. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Getting married, no. It’s only bad when a horde of tramps enter the pub and think they can just demand _. _ ” September says, gathering her pad for orders. 

“Holy fucking hell it’s gonna be a challenging night.” Jax said, eyeing the girls as they sit in the corner and push two tables together.

Mariana grabbed her keys and walked to the door only to be stopped by Kit. 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” 

“Uh, work. What about you, no  _ ‘praise the Lord’  _ today?” She smirked.

“I’m taking a day off. Something you really should consider.” 

“Mmm. I haven’t had a day off in a  _ long  _ time so you wanna try that again? No? Okay then. Buh-bye ho.” Mariana left the apartment, smirking as she heard Kit yell from the otherside of the door. She made it to her car and unrolled the list of her next corruptions. 

She was, in fact, working. The first soul on her list, one Evelyn Martin. She smiled to herself when her hidden desire revealed itself.  _ Sexual deviancy.  _ Another virgin, another fresh piece of fruit for the taking and oh how she ached. Deflowering virgin women was one of her favorite things to do. It was the only time she could shift into the full demon that she is and take them however they please; of course glamoring herself as that of a normal human. 

It didn’t take long to find her; a nice blonde sitting outside a cafe, reading a book. Drinking what looked like tea. Mariana smirked as she stepped out of her car and walked over to her target. She pulled back the chair in front of Evelyn and sat down before the other woman could say anything. 

“Can I help you?” Evelyn asked, putting her book down to look at the demon. 

“No, but I can help you.” 

Mariana reached forward, taking Evelyn’s hand in hers and staring deep into her eyes; practically staring into her soul. 

_ “Come with me.”  _

Her voice echoed in Evelyn’s ears as the blonde stared back. 

“I-I have to be home soon. My mom told me…” 

Mariana was thrown off. She traced Evelyn’s palm with her sharp pointed, dark acrylic nail and stretched her mouth into a half tooth grin.

_ “Your mother? What kind of grown woman still lives with her mother?” _

“I’m 19.” 

_ “Even better. Come with me and you won’t have to obey anyone again. You’ll be free.”  _

Evelyn stared into Mariana’s eyes as she closed her book. Mariana pulled her hand away only to stand and extend it. The blonde put her book in her bookbag and grabbed the demon’s hand. Mariana pulled her close, enclosing her large pale hands around the back of the blonde’s neck, and connecting their lips together in a deep kiss. 

The day was surprisingly very calm; the place wasn’t that full (except for the group of ladies that came in for a bachelorette party), me and Jax were jamming out to the music they requested aside that it wasn’t exactly our taste. I even noticed that September was in a happy mood. I didn’t know the reason, but I was very happy to see a toothy smile on her face. My stomach fluttered everytime she laughed. I still don’t know what this feeling is, but I wasn’t complaining. 

Every little thing she does, something in my stomach and in my chest flutters and makes me feel warm. Like the heat in the room is rising, seeping into my skin; especially my cheeks. I feel so warm, I don’t know what to do. In Hell, I never felt like this, so what was it about this woman that made me? I watched as she subtly bopped her head to the music as she cleaned the tables and I couldn’t help but smile. 

I must have strayed away from what I was doing because I heard Jax calling my name, pulling me out of my trance 

“Jez? You alright there?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m okay.” I say. 

He looked at me, then to September, then back to me and his eyes widened slightly as if he realized something that I have yet to discover. 

“Ya know, if you want me to put in a good word. I will.” 

I finished drying the last glass and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

He smirked and tilted his head, motioning to September. My eyes widened and I immediately shook my head. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He laughed deeply, his shoulders shaking as he did so. 

“I’m just saying. I notice the way you look at her.” 

“Jax, do me a favor. Shush!” 

He laughed heartily, the hee-hee escaping his mouth. 

September walked over, carrying a small tray of glasses. “Round three for the ladies.” She said, with a smile. 

“Hey, Tem. Jez has something she wants to say to you.” 

I slap his arm, earning another laugh from him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” I say, glaring at the tall man beside me. 

She looked at us, confusion written on her face. Her insanely beautiful face. As I prepared the drink orders, I could feel her eyes on me, waiting patiently as I mixed each drink. Jax was off attending to the other customers, so I was behind the bar. Alone. 

One thing Mariana loved about being a demon, she could change her form to better suit the women she slept with, eh, deflowered; even if it meant growing a phallus. It didn’t matter that she shifted into the full demon she is, what Evelyn saw was the beautiful woman that sat in front of her at the cafe. 

_ Thank Satan for glamour.  _

The demon grabbed Evelyn’s hips as the blonde riding her moaned out, loud, as she climaxed. Mariana whimpered, moving Evelyn’s hips against hers not worried about reaching that point herself. Mariana dug her lengthened black nails into Evelyn’s hips as she flipped them over, topping Evelyn. Smirking to herself, she leaned down to whisper,  _ “plenty more where that came from...if you’ll allow me.”  _

Earning a nod from the exhausted human below her, Mariana nibbled at her ear lobe while bringing her left leg to rest on her shoulder while the other was wrapped around her waist. She whispered once more,  _ “it’s going to be a long couple hours.” _

When closing time approached, we had to usher the girls out of the pub and the ones that weren’t intoxicated (there were two), helped us. Once they were gone, I heard September and Jax sigh with full relief.

“Thank fuck!” Jax shouted. 

“Yeah I couldn’t handle another second.” 

I walk up to them, grabbing a thick dish towel. “I thought they were nice.” 

“Surprisingly they were...it was just their noise.”

As we began to clean up the place, I grabbed my phone and called Mariana. When she answered she sounded out of breath. 

_ “You better have a good reason calling me right now, Jez.” _

“Uh, yeah. I’m off in ten...are you okay?”

She groaned,  _ “oh shit!” _

“Mari?”

_ “I’ll be there in fifte-oh fuck. Make that twenty.” _

She hung up before I could get another word in. I pocket my phone, confused by what I just heard. “Umm. Okay then.” 

“Everything alright?” September asked me.

“I just called Mari, to let her know I’m off soon and...I don’t know she didn’t sound okay.”

“What did she say?” Jax asked, leaning against the bar. 

“Well, she was out of breath. Groaning, spewing obscenities and told me she’d meet me in twenty minutes.” 

I shrug, starting to stack chairs on the tables. 

“Oh.” Jax said.

The room was quiet, then I heard them laughing. I turn to face them and see that they’re red in the faces. 

“What?”

Jax wheezed before saying, “I think she was playing a game of in-out, in-out.” 

“What?”

“She was definitely doing the nasty,” September added.. 

“Again, what?”

“She was getting laid, bro.” Jax said, wiping down the counters. 

I didn’t know what they were talking about so I just laughed along with them. 

“Oh yeah, right.” 

Mariana zipped her boots up and looked back at the sleeping Evelyn.  _ I always wear them out.  _

She leaned over, moving the strands of sweat soaked hair over to whisper,  _ “soon, we’ll meet again.”  _

She stood up and quietly left the small motel room and hoped that Jez wasn’t traumatized by what she heard.

I heard the familiar roar of Mariana’s car followed by the tires screeching against the pavement. September and Jax glanced at me then went back to what they were doing. 

“I swear she drives like Auggie.” September mumbled. 

“I’ve seen your friend drive, Tem, and Mari just so happens to be way more responsible.” Jax chuckled as he wiped down the bar. September eyed me, a smirk creeping on her face. 

“Hey, Jez? Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

“I know it may be too sudden-like, but, would you...I mean, do you wanna-”

“What’s up, fuckers?” Mariana yelled as she entered the pub. September trails off and goes back to scrubbing down tables. 

“Ya ready to go?” 

“Gimme a minute.”

Mariana nodded as she sat down in one of the stools. I looked at September, who was hanging her apron, and walked up to her.

“What were you gonna ask me?” 

She hummed and shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about it. Have a good night.” 

She walked past me and left the pub. I untie my apron and hang it up beside hers. 

“Mari, I’m ready.”

As I walked on, Mari followed me. I couldn’t see it but I know she had a smile on her face. We got in her car and then, as predicted, she spoke.

“Is there anything you wanna tell me?” She started the engine. 

“What?”

“About a certain, and I’m not pointing fingers, burgundy haired beauty with the name of a certain month…” she trailed off, trying not to laugh. 

“There’s nothing to tell. She was going to ask me a question, but she didn’t after you walked in.” 

“Mhmm.”

She grew silent on the drive home, which was a first. She was hardly ever silent, even after coming back from my home? 

“Is there anything  _ you  _ wanna tell me?” 

“I received my list, despite Azrael and your father being mad that I didn’t send  _ all  _ of the souls through, and that bitch Kenzie was still on it.” 

“Not that.”

“Then what?”

“I need to know. Jax and September said it’s what you were possibly doing but when I called you were you, they used the term ‘getting laid’?” I saw that neutral expression turn into a sinister, perverted look. 

“I was doing my job.”

“So you were…”

“Sex, Jez. The word you’re looking for is ‘sex’.”

“I’ve never heard that. The only act I’ve heard of is what some damned souls come through for,”

“I’m going to stop you right there, okay? Majority of the lascivious demons...we don’t rape. We seduce, we don’t force. We take our time with our marks. The ones that tempt the rapist souls that come through...it isn’t what  _ we  _ spew into them. It’s the deep, dark desire that already dwells within. We just give that desire a jumpstart.” 

“So, sex, it’s not forced?”

“It can be so fun. Tiring, yes, but fun. Then you have the souls that,” she paused to make a disgusted face before continuing, “make love. That’s all about sensuality, being slow and gentle and just taking in each other. It’s truly fucking disgusting.” 

“It could be nice.” 

Mariana looked at me with an eyebrow raised. 

“I know the spawn of the fucking Devil ain’t talking about how ‘it could be nice’.” She mocked me with a smile. I laugh and slap her arm. 

“I think it could.”

“Well that’s you.” She said with a laugh. 

When we got home, we saw Kit and the light skinned man that delivered her package the other day standing in the kitchen laughing. 

“Uh, I didn’t know we had company.” I said with a smile, “hello again.” 

He awkwardly smiled and waved. I heard Mariana snicker. 

“What is it, Heathen?” Kit asked. 

“Nothing. I just didn’t think you’d be the one to have  _ friends _ .” 

She cackled as she walked to her room and closed the door. 


	11. XI

I woke up early due to the horrors of my repeating dream and walked into the kitchen for a drink; only to see Kit’s boyfriend Lionel, which she explained to us last night, sitting on the couch eating cereal. I see him look at me then back to his bowl. 

“Good morning.” He said, clanking the spoon against the bowl trying to scrape the remains up. 

“Uh, good morning?”  _ Why is he still here? _

I head back for my room, only to be called by him. “Wanna talk? Kit said it’d be nice to get to know her roommates, and since the other one doesn’t wanna talk to me..” 

“Um, sure.” 

I walk to the living room and sit in one of the other chairs away from the couch. He put his bowl down and looked at me with a smile. I awkwardly smile back and nod, looking around the room. It was silent as neither of us seemed to know what to ask. 

“So, Kit told me you’ve been here for a little over eight months now?”

“Um, yeah.” 

We both nod, clearly seeing how awkward this situation is. 

“So how long have you and Kit been together?” 

“Eleven months in October,” he said with a smile. 

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, one thing about us is we’re waiting until marriage to, ya know.”

“Oh.” 

Shortly, a door opened and I knew it was Mariana based on the loud, obnoxious yawn and stomping feet. I watch her go into the kitchen and straight for the coffee. She glanced in at us, then did a double take. 

“Oh, you’re still here?” She said, smirking like usual. 

“Yeah. Kit wanted me to drive her to work this morning so I decided to stay.” 

Mariana rolled her eyes and mumbled, “she coulda asked me,” as she brought her mug to her mouth, taking a big gulp. 

“I’m sure if she did, you would have said no.” I say, earning a look from her. 

“Nooo...yeah I would’ve.” We laugh as she heads back for her room, then Lionel speaks up. 

“Hey, do you wanna talk with us?” 

“Uh no, no. I gotta...do the...something.” She mumbled as she walked back into her room and closed the door. I look at him and see confusion on his face. 

“Is she okay?” He asked. 

“She’s not a morning person, and you even said so yourself that she isn’t interested in talking to you.” I say, nervous laughter escaping my throat.

Another door opened, followed by footsteps coming down the hallway and into the kitchen. I turned and saw Kit grabbing a mug and pouring the last bit of coffee into it. She turned and walked into the living room with us, sitting down beside Lionel. 

“Good morning.” She said with a smile. “And what are you two talking about, Mariana and her morning routine of being an asshole?” 

We shared a laugh as I nodded in reply. “Yeah.” 

“That isn’t ever gonna change.” She added, drinking her coffee. 

After Kit finished her coffee and got dressed she left with Lionel. Her car was in the shop so the only car we had was Mariana’s. I went to Mariana’s room, knocking on the door before walking in only to quickly look away when I saw her standing in front of her closet, naked. 

“Why are you naked?!” I shouted. 

“Because I felt like it.” She turned to look at me and said, “you can look, you know? I’m not ashamed of anything.” 

I hesitantly looked at her and was shocked by what I saw. On her body there were scars, centuries old scars along with tattoos. Well the ones I haven’t seen anyway. However the scars were something I’ve never seen before. 

There were multiple on her back. Actually there were too many. It looked as if she had been lashed many, many times. She was never beaten in Hell, so where did those come from? And she’s a demon so why is she even scarred over to begin with? In the mirror I saw the reflection of her stomach; the several thin scars on her mid abdomen were going every other way, and next to those was a tattoo. A dark snake twisting itself halfway across and its head splayed over the middle of her lower ribcage. 

“See something you like?” She said, smirking. 

“Where’d you get those scars?” 

Mariana’s face fell as she slipped her bra on; her large chest bouncing slightly as she did. She grabbed a shirt from the closet and, still silent, went over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of underwear and quickly slipped them on. 

“Mari?” 

She put her shirt on and grabbed a pair of pants. “Mari, answer me.” 

“I made some mistakes a long time ago.”

“And?”

She sighed and looked at me. “I don’t wanna talk about this, Jez.” She said, slipping on her pants. 

“What happened to you?”

“I’ll tell you in time, but it’s really hard for me.”

I glanced at the clock beside Mariana’s bed, “could you take me to work?”

“Sure.” She said. Her mood had completely changed. 

“Did I upset you?” 

She looked at me and quickly shook her head, “no. You didn’t upset me. It’s just hard to talk about, and think about for that matter.” 

She grabbed her boots, putting them on and zipping them up. "I'll be ready in a few, Mari." I say, turning to leave her room. 

"I'm sorry, Jez. Everytime I think about it I just," I interrupt her.

"It's fine. I understand." I say, leaving her room. 

After dropping Jezebel at work, Mariana went off to do  _ her  _ job. There was a man, Lawrence Henderson; middle aged, contemplating murder. She mostly dealt with the lust and desire of corruption and temptation but she was happy to be dealing with murder after a long time. She was looking forward to it. Who he wanted to kill was unclear to her but she didn't care. All that mattered was corruption. 

With a smile splayed on her face, she stopped at her destination only for that smile to fade when she realized where she was. Kit's church. 

She parked in the lot, and turned off her car’s engine. She sat there, wondering why someone in Kit’s congregation was thinking about murder. She opened the door, stepped out and began walking up to the large closed doors. 

As she got closer, the door opened and out walked a tall, nearly old, African-American man. His hair was graying, almost white; he had a look of tiredness in his eyes. They eyed each other as he walked past her and she knew that this was the man she was looking for. “Hi, there.” He said, smiling. 

“Excuse me, sir?” She called out to him, making him turn to face her. 

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Do you know a ‘Lawrence Henderson’?” 

“That’s me ma’am, who’s asking?” 

She smiled and walked up to him and said, “I need you to listen to me very closely,” before focusing her mind into his. 

_ “You want to murder someone, don’t you?”  _

He slowly nodded, deep in her trance. 

_ “Tell me who and I can make it happen.” _

“It’s my daughter.” 

Oh, even better.  _ “You want to kill her that badly, huh?”  _

He nodded again. 

_ “Then you should. You should do it. Get rid of her the way you want to. Let the need take over.”  _

He smiled, “You think I should?”

_ “I know you should. It’d be best for you, for her.” _

He looked to say something only for them to be interrupted by a very familiar voice; one that irks Mariana to her core. “Mariana?” She turned and saw Kit walking up to them. 

“Kit. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Mariana asked with a smirk. 

“You can do nothing for me. Why are you talking to my dad?” 

Mariana’s smirk fell as she processed what Kit had just said.  _ Her dad?  _

“Hello. Heathen, I’m talking to you.” Kit said, stepping up at her dad’s side.

“Uh, nothing.” Kit rolled her eyes as she helped her dad to his car. 

Mariana watched them and was, for the first time in all her years of corruption, scared. Scared for Kit’s life. She didn’t know that Lawrence was Kit’s dad and if she did, she would have waited. Waited until Kit was long gone or until  _ he  _ was long gone; dead. Sure she didn’t like Kit, but it didn’t mean she despised her. 

_ What did I just do? _

As I wiped down the bar, I looked at Markus who was taking orders. “Hey. Where’s September?” I ask him. 

“She called in sick.” He said, passing me up to grab drinks. 

“Oh. How’s your grandma?”

“It’s not looking good, but I had to come back to help pay the hospital bills.” 

After he poured the drinks, he carried them off. The door opened and  MacKenzie walked in with a smile. “Hey, cutie.” She said, sitting down on the stool in front of me. 

“What do you want, Kenzie?”

“Oh, look who has  _ snap  _ today! What’s eating you, cutie? You’re beloved not being here today?” She said with a laugh. 

“What would you know about that?”

Crossing her arms on the bar, she spoke, “Visited her last night. I don’t think she’s gonna come in for a while.” 

It was then, that my worries took over. “What did you do?” 

“Had a little  _ talk  _ with her. So now that I got her out of the way…,” she reached out to grab my shirt pulling me closer to her. “I’m gonna deal with you now.”

“Let me go.” I say, trying not to start a bigger scene than this already was. 

“I don’t think so, cutie. I’m only going to tell you this one last time. Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, or your face will  _ not  _ be recognizable.” 

I went to say something but before I could, she backed off and it wasn’t until I saw the pale hand with black acrylic nails that I was thankful. “I told you, you piece of shit.” Mariana said, before forcefully forcefully spinning the blonde to face her.  _ Oh it’s on now. _

“Look here you disgusting, worthless bag of flesh. If I catch you touching my friend like that again, or talking to her like that again...I’ll fucking send you so far into Hell you won’t know what’s happening until it does.” 

She shoved MacKenzie, letting her go. The blonde looked at me, then to Mariana before walking out of the bar. Mariana sat down on the stool in front of me, aggravation splayed all over face. “Thanks.” I say. 

“You know I’m always here for you.” She said, looking back to the door. 

“I think she hurt September…”

“I heard. It’s okay. I’ll do something about that bleached blonde trailer trash. Mark my words.” 

I was flattered to hear she’d always be here for me, I mean it’s something I’ve always known. For as long as we’ve known each other, she’s always been around for me. Always sticking up for me even though she didn’t have to. It’s one of the things I admired about her...but one of the things that made me question her affiliation and her demonism. Sure I had never seen her before, but for her to not know who I was; that was definitely odd. 

After work, Mariana took me home and that’s where we stayed. Hanging out, watching tv and eating take out; our typical nights together. I was concerned about September, thinking about what MacKenzie may have done to her. I decided to text her, only for my messages to not be opened. It worried me that she wasn’t answering. My first thought was maybe Kenzie took her phone or made her block me, then my second thought was maybe she was avoiding me to avoid further confrontation. 

Then my third thought, the worst thought, was that she was injured tot he point of no return. Practically dead, almost. 

“Jez, you okay?” I heard Mariana ask me. 

“Yeah, I’m...I’m just tired. I’m gonna go to bed.” I say, standing and rushing to my room. Yeah I went to sleep, but the terrifying dream came back...this time worse. 

It was the typical setting; I was in Hell, Adrien and Lazarus were arguing, I or Jynx kills father, Hell is brought to Earth, people on large spikes. Then something was different. I saw September, standing at the further end of the chaos calling out to me. As if beckoning me closer to her. I walk and as I do she keeps getting further and further away. It isn’t until I actually get close that I see why she was beckoning me. The dark bruising on her body, scars up and down. 

“Help me.” She whimpered before being thrown into the abyss. 

I woke up screaming, a sweaty and crying mess. My door opened and Mariana was immediately by my side. 

“Jez, Jez! It’s okay!” She said, trying to calm me down. I look at her, seeing the emotion on her face. She was scared. \

“Hey. You’re okay.” She said, holding me close to her chest. I breathed deeply, trying to even out my breaths and calm down. A while passed, and I was laying in Mariana’s arms. 

“What was it about?”

“Mari. Something’s wrong.” I whisper. 

“With?”

“Me. I keep having the same dream and I’m starting to think maybe it isn’t just a dream.” 

Mariana sat up, and made me look at her. “Jez, you have to tell me.”

“Chaos. In Hell and on Earth. Father dies and sometimes it shifts between me or Jynx but one of us brings Hell to Earth, killing everything and everyone in sight. Angels, demons, humans. All of them impaled on spikes, screaming bloody murder.” 

Mariana’s face grew white as if she saw a ghost. It clearly shocked her to hear but I had to tell her. 

“Here, just lay back down with me okay?” She said, pulling me back to lay down beside her. She held me close, softly petting my hair. “It’s okay.” She whispered as I fell back asleep. She held me for the rest of the night, watching over me and comforting me when I needed it. 


	12. XII

Adrien and Lazarus stood at their places in the main hall; looking around for possible threats. The brothers thought it was odd; ever since Jynx’s imprisonment and their sister’s placement on Earth things have been quiet. Aside from a few mumbles of uncertainty from a few demons, everything was basically back to normal. Lazarus didn’t think much of it, of course he never thought much of anything, but Adrien was concerned. The older son was wise enough and smart enough to know when something isn’t right. 

“Laz, I’ll be back.” He told Lazarus, walking off toward the large spiral stairs. 

He walked up, passing Nephali along the way and stopped to speak to her. “Is father in his room?” 

“Last I checked. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. I just need to speak with him.” He said, continuing up the stairs until he reached the hallway to Lucifer’s room. He walked down, eyeing the large door ahead of him. Mortimer wasn’t there so he figured they were in there speaking. 

He knocked before opening the door only for his eyes to go wide after seeing his father pinning Cain against the wall and thrusting wildly into him. Lucifer’s fingers pulling at Cain’s roots, pulling him back against him. Adrien quickly pulled his eyes away and shut the door. He knew of his father’s sexual desires and tendencies, but he couldn’t believe it was with Cain of all beings. Being smart he just walked away, heading back downstairs deciding that he can speak to his father when he isn’t _preoccupied._

Lazarus eyed his brother with confusion, “are you alright?” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Adrien said, avoiding eye contact with the cocky devil. 

“Fine then.” Lazarus mumbled, looking around. 

Vero stood at the gate, watching the damned come through like moths to flame. He couldn’t help but think about his sister. How much fun she could possibly be having on Earth, what she could be doing. He wanted to go up there as much as his other siblings but he couldn’t. He never knew why it was forbidden to them, maybe it was the atmosphere. _No, I doubt it,_ he thought. 

“Vero.” He heard Mortimer call his name and saw the servant walking over to him. 

He raised his eyebrows, signaling he was listening.

“Did you happen to speak to the Heathen when she was here?”

Vero knew Mortimer was referring to Mariana, “no. Why?” 

Mortimer hummed in response, looking at the gate. “She left before I had the chance to speak with her regarding your sister.”

“What does this have to do with Jez?” 

The servant realized he told enough and shook his head, “nothing. Don’t worry about it, Vero.” He walked away leaving the devil to his work. 

Vero knew something was up, but he didn’t question it. He turned to the Gatekeeper, “Any complete logs, send them down to the library, yes?” The Gatekeeper nodded, going back to watching the new souls come in.

He walked away, heading for the castle he called home. Once inside he found his brothers and stopped by to ask, "is father in his room?" 

Adrien's face was emotionless as he replied, "he's occupied at the moment."

Vero nodded, "what about Cain?"

Lazarus watched the interaction and almost laughed when Adrien replied, "uh, Cain is occupied as well." Lazarus knew what that meant. 

"Oh, are they? Oh, my that's gross," he laughed, "a servant and his master." He cackled again only to be punched in the jaw by his older brother. 

"Ow, what?" He asked, holding his jaw.

"Father can be with," he held back an eyeroll, "whomever he wants to be with. So shut it." Adrien wasn't against whatever his father and Cain had going on, he just didn't care for the act. 

“I guess I can wait then.” Vero said, walking down the hallway heading toward the library. He looked through the recent logs, eyeing the sins of the Damned, when one caught his eye. He held it closer to make sure he read it right, then Azrael’s voice sounded from behind him. 

“Young Vero. Just the one I wanted to see.” 

The old angel of death’s raspy voice startled Vero with a jump. “Azrael. What are you doing up here, you never venture out of your room.” 

“There is a matter I must go over with your father.”

“What is it?” 

“I gave the demon her list of innocents and, to my genuine shock, a name has repeated itself.” 

“Okay?”

“It _is_ of dire importance. Either have Mortimer tell your father, or tell him yourself. I _must_ speak with him.” 

With that the old angel departed back down to his room, leaving Vero in a confused state. 

Lucifer adjusted his jacket as Cain adjusted the clothes under his robe. “I hope Adrien doesn’t speak of this.” Cain said. 

Lucifer hummed, “Adrien doesn’t speak of anything unless he is asked to.” 

They left Lucifer’s room side by side, walking down the spiral stairs. “Wonder what it was about.” 

“I’m going to find out.” 

As they walked into the main hall, Lucifer saw Lazarus and Adrien. “Adrien.” He called out, gaining his older son’s attention. He motioned him over and walked into the throne room followed by Cain. 

Adrien was cautious, eyeing Cain and his father both as he entered the throne room. Lucifer looked at Adrien with the same neutral expression. “Adrien, what did you want to see me about?” 

The older son looked at Cain before speaking, “things are too quiet around here and that’s worrying me.” 

“How so?”

“Jynx, father. She hasn’t made any noise, and some of the demons are whispering against you.” 

Lucifer laughed, “let them murmur. I’ll send them to the Pit if need be.” 

As Adrien went to speak, Mortimer walked in. “Master, we need to t-oh Adrien. What are you doing here?” 

“I was just leaving, but father. Should we up the Guard?” 

“That’s your decision, son.” 

Adrien left, leaving Mortimer with Lucifer and Cain. “What is it Mortimer?”

“It’s Jezebel, master.”

“Did something happen?”

“Nothing’s happened yet, it’s what’s going to happen. I tried to speak with Mariana but she left before I could have the chance.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“She needs to know the truth, master. I need to go up to Earth to speak with her.”

Lucifer sat up, “absolutely not.”

“Master, you must let me. She’s in the Scripture too!” 

Lucifer went to say something, but he knew that Mortimer was right. The Heathen needed to know. “Alright.” 

Cain looked at him, surprised. “Master-” Lucifer held his hand up, stopping him from speaking. 

“Go. Make sure she knows everything she needs to. Even if you have to show her the outcome, do it.” 

Mortimer nodded and walked out of the room, leaving them. “Master.” Cain spoke up. “What is the deal with Azrael’s book?” 

“You heard. The uncreation. I’ll explain later, but right now I need to be alone.” 

With that, Lucifer stood and left Cain. As the King of Darkness walked through the halls, he was greeted by the Guard. He didn’t want to believe that his youngest would bring the end of everything, but Azrael was _never_ wrong.

Mortimer made it to the portal and placed his ring against it, feeling himself getting pulled in then surrounded by darkness. 

I sat on the couch, worrying about September; wondering why she never messaged or called me back. This wasn’t like her, she _always_ messaged me back. I sent another text, asking if she was alright but there was no response. She was reading them though, so at least I know she’s alive. 

“Jez?” I hear Mariana call my name. 

“What, Mari?” I say, not looking at her. 

“Are you working today?” 

“No. Are you?”

She laughed, “you know I am.” 

“Have fun.” 

I heard her sigh followed by her footsteps retreating to the door. The door opened and closed, and I looked around to see I was alone. I text Vinnie, to see if she had said anything to him. He said she didn’t, and that made me worry more. 

I went to text her again only to receive one from her. 

**I’m okay, Jez. I just need a few days.**

I sigh, thankful that she was okay. 

**I was worried about you.**

She started typing, then a message popped up shortly after. 

**I saw. I’m sorry, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m fine.**

I smile, putting my phone on the table only for it to vibrate again. I picked it up and saw a text from Jax. 

**We have a gig! Hell yea!**

**Oh sorry, I meant to send that to the guys. Ignore that.**

I laugh and put my phone back on the table. _Wonder where they’re gonna be playing?_ I thought as I turned on the tv, hoping that September would be okay for it. Especially with the troubles she has with MacKenzie. 

September was parked in her car, across the street from a bar. She waited, looking at the bar across the street then the door opened and MacKenzie stumbled out, well, she was being escorted out. “Fuck you pricks!” She yelled, flipping off the bouncers who brought her out. 

September chuckled and shook her head, _fucking pathetic._

She got out of her car, looking at herself in the mirror before walking up to the drunk blonde. “Hey babe.” MacKenzie looked at the plum haired girl in front of her, struggling to remain standing. 

“What do you want?” She said, harshly.

“I wanna get back with you.” 

MacKenzie scoffed and laughed, “bullshit.” 

September grabbed MacKenzie’s arm, draping it over her shoulders to help balance her. “Come on, we’ll talk about it on the way home.” MacKenzie didn’t question as she was led to her ex’s car. 

Once inside, September drove off with a smirk. It didn’t cross the blonde’s mind at all that September took the wrong way, she was too drunk to care. She looked at the passing cars, the streetlights and the buildings as they drove; her eyes opening and closing as she tried to stay awake long enough to get out of the car when it was time. She was actually thankful that September was there when she was. She didn’t want to end up taking an Uber or Lyft, especially in this state. 

“You know what’s crazy?” MacKenzie said through slurred words to which the plum haired girl hummed. 

“I didn’t want to be a complete ass to you. I mean deep down I did,” she hiccuped as her head rubbed against the window with every turn the car made, “but I would never have hurt you if it wasn’t for…” she trailed off, half asleep. 

“Wasn’t for what?”

MacKenzie groaned and opened her eyes, “the voice.” 

September hummed, pulling into an alleyway and putting the car in park. “A voice huh?”

“I-it whispered to me,” the blonde said as September got out of the car to walk around and open the passenger side, MacKenzie still unaware where she was. 

September unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her out, “what did it say?”

“It told me to hurt you. To give in. This girl, she spoke to me.” MacKenzie leaned back against the car as September let her go to close the door. She looked down through hooded eyes, her ears beginning to ring. “Ugh, my head.” 

“MacKenzie…”

MacKenzie looked up only to be eye to eye with her ex, “I’m so sorry, Tember.” 

September nodded and smiled, “you are so...fucking stupid.” 

MacKenzie looked at the shorter girl, confused even in her drunk state. “What?”

“You don’t know where we are, do you?” 

The blonde looked around, completely unsure by their surroundings, and shook her head. She looked back at September only to jump back against the car when she saw her ex’s eyes fully blackened out like the night. 

“This is where we first met, Reid.” 

Soon September’s hair slowly grew darker and longer as she spoke, “this is where I first corrupted you.” Her skin became paler, and her nails were replaced by pointy black acrylics. “Do you remember that night? I sure do.” She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothening it out as her glamor faded. MacKenzie recognized her now. The one who spoke to her.

Mariana. 

The blonde went to run only to fall due to drunkenness. “What do you want from me?” She said, as Mariana walked around her to kneel at her head. 

“I want you to suffer. I told you to stay away from Jezebel but you,” she laughed, “you didn’t listen. Now your time has come _a lot_ sooner than planned.” She said as she put her hand on MacKenzie’s head. “But I’m not one to mess with time of death, that’s not my job. No, I’m gonna give you what you deserve.” 

MacKenzie opened her mouth to speak only to see Mariana’s black eyes over hers as her heart beat faster and faster, her left arm going numb as she found it hard to speak. It felt as if she was having a stroke. 

“Shh. Just let the darkness consume you.” Mariana whispered as she watched the blonde trying to speak before closing her eyes. 

Mariana smiled toothely as she stood from her position to look down at the comatose blonde. She looked around, making sure no one saw and that there were no cameras, before walking back to her car. 

She left the scene, and on her way home she spotted a couple police cars and an ambulance heading the direction she just came from. She hummed to herself as she turned on the radio, _Behemoth_ filling her car. She gripped the wheel tighter as she kept repeating to herself, “it had to be done.” She looked at the time on the radio and looked back up only to slam on the breaks, her car skidding to a stop. 

She looked up and saw a hooded figure in the middle of the street but immediately recognized him. “What the?” She whispered as she stepped out.

A smile formed on her face as she yelled out, “Morty!”

“What are you doing here?” She asked, walking up to the servant. He looked around, breathing in the fresh air then looked at Mariana. 

“I am here to speak with you.” 

“Well come on.” 

He followed her to her car and got in the passenger side. As they drove on, he remained silent. Mariana could have sworn the silence was about to kill her. 

“Morty?” 

“Sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve been back up here.” 

“When was the last time you were up here?” 

“A  _ very _ long time ago. It still amazes me how far they’ve come in architecture.” He shook his head slightly and sighed, “forgive me.” 

“Believe the shock I had when I first came back too.” She said with a laugh. 

“I came up here to speak to you about Jezebel.”

She sighed, “She’s doing fine, Morty.” 

“It’s not her health I’m worried about.”

She looked at him then back to the road. She was confused, beyond confused. She knew he needed to talk to her while she was in Hell regarding Jezebel but she had to get back to the surface as soon as she could. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be bad. Could it?


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CONTENT FROM THE BAND GHOST! I AM SIMPLY USING THEIR MUSIC FOR INSPIRATION AND NOTHING MORE! SO AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BYT THE BAND GHOST! (except for the many many t-shirts I have cause their merch is banging my guy)
> 
> Songs used: Death Knell and Prime Mover

I walked into the pub and smiled when I saw September behind the bar. She was so focused on her work that she was making a face; the gap between her brows was scrunched, the tip of her tongue rested at the corner of her mouth. She was a sight for sore eyes. 

“Hey, Tem.” I greeted her as I put on my apron. 

“Hey.” She mumbled, still looking through the menu. 

“Are you okay?”

She looked at me and smiled, “yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I was looking at our menu options.”

It had been a week since she’s been to work last, mostly because of MacKenzie, and it was just really good to see her again. “Hey, Tem?”

“Hm?”

“What were you going to ask that night? Before Mariana rudely interrupted?”

“Oh nothing. I was, uh, it was nothing.” She said with a smile. 

I hum as the door opened and in ran Markus, “Tember, Tember!” 

“Markus, slow down before you break another bone.” She said, her voice husky as she resumed looking at the menu. 

“You didn’t hear?” He beamed. 

“No what?”

“We have a gig!” 

Her face brightened up as she beamed wider than him. _Man her teeth are really white._

“Really, where?” 

“At The Realm. They’re taking amatuer bands and Auggie signed us up and we’re like the 6th and last band to go on! We’re playing last!” He said, practically jumping in place. 

I smile as I knew this was good news for them, “that’s amazing.” 

“We need to call Kenzie and let her know!” 

September’s body language changed, “do we have to?” I decided to walk away to let them talk, going to take orders at one of the tables. 

“If we want a singer of her calibur, Tem.”

“We had a falling out last week, Markus. I won’t be able to face her.” 

His face fell with disappointment, “oh. Well maybe, if it’s possible, we can find a replacement vocalist?” 

After taking orders, I walk back to the bar; absentmindedly humming the song that was blasting through the bar. 

“I don’t know. I think I could possibly deal with her for one night. I mean I’ll be behind her anyway.” 

“Just think about it, okay?”

“I will.” 

“Have a good day. Bye, Jez.” 

As he left the pub, I looked at September. “You okay?”

She sighed, “I’ll be right back.” 

I watched her as she walked off and into the restroom. _Maybe she had to use it?_

I know the very mention of MacKenzie makes her tense, but what happened last week? _I swear to my father if she hurt her in any way, I’ll send her to the Pit myself._

In Hell, Lucifer kept his place on the throne; overseeing everything that went on in his dark kingdom. Nephali, doing the best she can, tried to crack into Jynx’s wall of a brain. But with no such luck. Only for Jynx to get inside her head and tell her she wasn’t doing well enough. To which Nephali laughed at her attempts. 

Adrien and Lazarus were moved to the Tombs’ entrance to replace the guards there for, what their father said, security reasons. They knew why he sent them down there; to make sure Jynx doesn’t try to escape. Though there’s only one soul that managed to break free, they didn’t get far. Hooked by the achilles heel and dragged down to the Pit for punishment. 

Vero was moved to the library. Something about his father wanting his smarts, he had no clue why. 

No one knew why they were being moved, but Azrael. The Death Angel knew. He wrote it a long time ago. Lucifer’s kingdom slowly started to crumble and that was just the beginning. 

Lucifer met with Azrael, stating he wanted to be on alert so any new thing that Azrael sees, tell him.

“Ah, Lucifer. You’re wise enough to figure things out on your own, you don’t need me to give you a push.” 

“I just need reassurance, Azrael.”

“Very well, then.”

Lucifer went to walk away only to be called back, “wait!” He turned to look at Azrael. 

“I feel something.” The Death Angel walked over to the lava wall and waved his hand in front of it. “Ah.” 

“What is it?”

“Interference.” His raspy voice filled Lucifer’s ears. “Oh. Well, well. Mariana seems to have interfered with someone’s lifeline.” 

“Is it the girl’s?”

“No. A woman by the name of MacKenzie Reid. She’s comatose in the hospital and _very_ close to death.” 

“What did she do?”

“It seems the Heathen’s charm is slowly rotting her brain. How lovely.” 

“Want me to bring her back?”

Azrael waved his hand in a ‘no’ motion, “there’s no need. She was only protecting your daughter, sir. And the girl.” 

Jynx sat in her cell, watching the wraith float back and forth while staring at the prisoners with their darkened sights. She laughed and dug her cracked nails into the soot, “soon. Very soon.” 

It got later by the minute, and darker by the hour. I saw September texting, while I was cleaning the tables. “Hey Jez?” She called me. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you wanna come watch us tonight?” 

“You’re going?”

“Yeah. I told you it’ll be our last ever get together as a band, so might as well make the best of it and have you there.” 

I felt my cheeks go warm as I swung the cloth over my shoulder. “Yeah. It’d be cool.”

We got the last remaining customers out of the pub, with September saying, “Alright. Let’s go. We’re closing early. But if you want to see my pretty face for a while longer, head to The Realm and get in! Got a gig tonight!” 

A few people cheered and said ‘nice job’ and ‘I will be there’. It amazed me how loved she was by the people here. “Oh, hang on. Let me call Mariana.” I say, pulling my phone from my pocket as I walked with her to her truck. 

“What?”

“Hey, so September and her friends have a gig tonight. I’m going to go see them. You don’t have to pick me up.”

“Where?”

“At The Realm.”

“Okay.” 

I hung up as I got in the truck, struggling a bit. She laughed, “need any help?” I glared at her and finally got in and closed the door. “There we go.” She started the engine and drove off. “Don’t you have to pick up your guitar?” I ask. 

“I texted Jax to pick it up for me. Along with my amp and my picks.”

“Sounds like a lot for something so small.”

“Gotta have backups.” 

Mariana, with Morty next to her, slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. “Why are we stopping?” He asked. 

“Because, you’re going to tell me why you’re here. It’s been a whole day and you haven’t said anything.” 

He sighed and unbuckled the seatbelt before getting out. She got out with a groan of frustration. “Mortimer! Tell me what in the living hell is going on!” She yelled, walking around the car to stand in front of him. 

“Telling you isn’t the best way.”

“Telling me what?! What are you being so cryptic about, old man?” 

He put down his hood and looked her dead in the eye. “Jezebel is a risk.” 

“A risk? Jezzy?” She laughed then continued, “you really should have been a jester.” 

“It’s not a joke, Mariana.” 

Her laugh slowly faded, “how is she a risk?” 

“It’s best if I show you.” He held out his hands. 

“Okay. I’m not about to hold hands with you, Morty. I’m sorry.” 

“I wasn’t asking for permission.” He then quickly put his hands on either side of her head and shifted his power to her. Her eyesight went white then black then red as he gave her the gift of sight. 

She didn’t like what she saw. 

The skies, blood red. Everything on fire, the hellions and monsters alike wreaking havoc all over the Earth’s apocalypse ridden land. She looked around, hearing the deafening screams of humans, demons and angels that were impaled and being impaled on the large spikes coming from the ground. She heard the roaring of cacodemons and fire dragons as they flew around the sky. The large hellbeasts rip people apart, as they run and beg for their lives. Starting to walk, she heard laughing. Walking to the source, she saw someone she didn’t expect to see. 

The castle’s throne, sitting high on a big pile of skeletons, and sitting on the throne was Jezebel. Her horns were larger than before, the black silky cloth that covered her body was stained with blood and Mariana didn’t find that possible. There were black markings lining up the sides of her cheeks, which stretched as she grinned wickedly. Her teeth. Her teeth, her canines top and bottom, were longer. 

“Jez.” Mariana could only whisper as the evil Jezebel in front of her lifted a finger, sending one of the angels into a large spike, impaling them. They screamed loud as she laughed a dark and evil laugh that will probably haunt Mariana forever.

She looked around and saw Jezebel’s siblings and everyone she knew from hell, dissected and nailed to pentagrams. 

Before she could react she was pulled from the vision and stepped back; startled. “What was that?” She said, breathlessly. 

“The future. Armageddon as we know it but the end of everything in creation. All at the hands of Jezebel.” 

“How? How is that possible? Something’s not right about this.”

“It is right, I’m afraid. Azrael has seen it himself. He wrote it. Even before Lucifer was cast out of heaven, _he_ saw and wrote it all down. The Scripture. And now she’s walking Earth, just as predicted.” 

Mariana shook her head, “I still don’t think it’s right. There must be something he’s missing because that-” she pointed off, referring to what he showed her, “that’s not Jezebel.”

“We must tell her, though. Where can we find her?”

“She’s going to her friend’s gig tonight. I know where. Let’s go.” She said.

They quickly got back in the car and skidded off. “Let’s hope she’ll listen to reason.” 

I watched as they looked over their sheet music and tuning their instruments, mumbling to themselves. “September have you called Kenzie, she was supposed to be here.” Jax said, cracking his knuckles. 

“She isn’t answering.” 

“I’ll call her stupid ass. Probably passed out drunk somewhere.” Auggie mumbled as she called. 

I looked at the other bands, staring at their equipment and wardrobe. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, “thanks for coming, by the way.” I hear September say. 

I smile, “I’m always here for you.” 

I saw her cheeks go red as she looked away to tune her guitar. I watch Auggie nod and pocket her phone. “We don’t have a singer.”

“What?!” Vinnie said.

“You’re kidding?” Jax said. 

“Her phone keeps going straight to voicemail and my messages aren’t going through. We’re fucked.” 

“Great. Just great.” Markus said. 

_What happened to her?_ I see September look at me with an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Can you fill in?”

They looked at her then looked at me. “Who, Jez? Have you heard her sing, does she know the words?” Vinnie asked. 

“I heard her singing a couple weeks ago, and today actually. You don’t sound that bad. Please, just help us out.” She said, clasping her hands together. 

“I don’t know the music. Plus I don’t, I can’t. Not in front of people. I haven’t had practice.” 

“Jez. Look here, shorty,” Jax said, stepping over to lean down and look me in the eye. “If September says you have lungs, we trust her.”

I look at them, their eyes full of begging. I was hesitant before Jax of all people clasped his hands together and gave me puppy eyes, “please, please, please?” 

“I can try.” I say, standing as they silently cheer. September smiled at me and handed me the notebook full of lyrics. 

_How hard could this be?_

Jynx stood when she heard footsteps and looked at the wraith, which stood near her cell. Soon the source of the footsteps stopped at her cell and she smiled when she looked at Cain. 

He looked at the wraith, “unlock it.” 

They did as they were told and opened the cell door; to which Jynx let out a satisfied sigh. “Thank you, Cain.” She said as she walked out and past the wraith. 

“I take it father changed his mind?”

“Something like that.” He mumbled as she followed him. 

They walked out of the tombs, not getting noticed by the guards. “Why can’t they see us?” She asked, then looked at him and smiled wide. “You’re shielding us, aren’t you?”

“Shh.”

He led her down below, toward the beginning of the Pit. “Where are you taking me?”

He sighed, “do you ever shut up?”

“What?” She looked around, “wait. He didn’t send you to get me out he sent you to bring me to the Pit.”

“He didn’t send me. I’m doing what should have been done the second you attacked Jezebel.” 

He pulled a large blade from his robes, looking at her with anger in his eyes. 

“Ahh! Cain the betrayer, you’re showing your colors again.” She said with a wide smile as she stood in a defensive position. 

“But you are truly a jester if you believe you’re killing me.” 

“We’ll see.”

The bands before us played 2-3 songs, and they played them well. I didn’t know if there were winners or losers but I knew we’d mostly likely come in last. “Is this a competition?” I hear Auggie say, clearly worried. 

“No. Just an amateur night.” Markus said with a nervous chuckle. 

September looked at me, “you okay?” 

“Yeah.”

No. I wasn’t okay. I was about to stand in front of what looked like 300 people and sing songs I hardly knew with a voice I’ve never used. After the last band finished the people cheered and the announcer came on. 

“And that was local band, ‘Severity’. You can get their merch in the back. Up next, Vile Eternity. Give ‘em a hand you fuckers.” 

As we walked on, the crowd applauded and cheered. I look up at the limelights, squinting due to the brightness. As Vinnie and Markus took their places behind the drums and keyboard, I stared out at the people. 

“Ready when you are, guys.” I hear Jax say. 

“Uh. This, uh, this first, uh.” I began to stutter. I’ve never had issues addressing the demons and patrons of hell so why is it so hard now? 

I felt their eyes on me as I couldn’t say anything. I look at September, “I can’t do this.” I say, before rushing off stage. 

I hear the crowd begin to laugh as I hear September chasing after me. “Hey.” 

“I’m sorry, September, I just can’t do it.”

“Look, just try. Okay? Take a second. Breathe, don’t think about the crowd.” 

Her words actually started to soothe me as I heard the announcer shush the people. “Okay, okay. Calm it down.” 

“Let’s go.” She whispered with a smile. 

I smile and follow her out, “there we go. Come on, give a hand.” 

I stood in front of the mic as they began to play the first song...then the lyrics left my head. _Oh no._ I listened, waiting for my cue, hoping to remember the words. Then something took over me as my eyesight shifted. All I saw was black and I couldn’t hear myself. 

_Say can you see the cross?_

_Inverted, solemnly_

_A symbol for the goat_

_Of a thousand young_

As Jezebel kept singing, Auggie and Jax looked at each other, ‘those aren't the words,’ Jax mouthed at her. They kept playing, listening to their standin’s words and shortly the sound of bells coming from the church’s bell tower down the street. 

_Say can you hear the chimes?_

_Tolls now for the end_

_Bells call out our doom_

_As victor reaches womb_

September looked at Auggie, ‘what the fuck?’ she mouthed as she saw Jax smiling, like he was getting into it. _Receive the beast of evil_

They broke off into solos as the church’s bells continued to ring. And just across town, not even 8 minutes away, Mariana stopped at a red light. Then the sound of the church’s bells echoed in her head. She rolled her window down and looked out. 

“What’s wrong?”

“The bells. They don’t ring until midnight. It’s only 10:30.” 

“We must find Jezebel. Now.”

“Agreed.” As soon as the light turned green she stepped on the gas.

At the show, Jax now rocking out and Auggie and September sharing looks, Jezebel resumed singing. 

_Can you say his name?_

_Carrier of the light_

_Legions of his seed_

_A child you as spouse will feed_

Markus closed out and the crowd cheered like crazy. As September went to step up to ask Jezebel what that was. Jax began the chords for the next song. She backed up to Vinnie, who motioned her over. “What was that?” He asked her. 

“I don’t know, but they like it.”

They hit their notes, listened to Jezebel and the only one out of them that actually vibed and loved it was Jax. 

_Prime Mover, maternal slave_

_With child of her grave_

_Mother, filth in her womb_

_Father, waiting in tomb_

September and Auggie shared glances of shock once again as Jezebel broke it down. _Sathanas, Antichrist, spiritus non sancti._ Auggie raised her eyebrows and looked at Markus, ‘what?!’ she mouthed. 

_Selected heir, machinery insect_

_The bloodline of the dark architect_

Jezebel smiled as she sang the next part, _toxic blood of not known birth, Antichrist will walk the Earth_ , she sang as she raised her arms in time.

In the crowd, Mariana and Mortimer looked on as Jez sang, looked to each other, then back to Jez. 

“Morty, what is she singing?”

“It’s impossible.”

“What?”

“No. She's singing Azrael's prediction.” 


End file.
